


Bringing Out the Dead

by samptra



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man sat at his dilapidated kitchen table dressed in his finest tuxedo, he didn’t say a word simply turned mournfully towards Heero. The entire left side of his face melted away in what Heero could only imagine had to have been a horrific fire. </p><p>“Are you from that house?” Heero asked directly, calmly looking at the man head on. </p><p>The other gave a small nod in acknowledgment.</p><p> “Have you come to warn me away?” </p><p>A small smile spread on his good side of his face, while the lipless grinning, skull stayed eerily motionless. </p><p>“I cannot, someone I…. care about is going there….I must protect him.” He said softly, the figure already fading out.</p><p>Heero closed his eyes clenching his fists, slamming them down on the dirty kitchen table. “I don’t need your warnings… I know I’m walking into hell….”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> My first love in the fan fiction world was Gundam Wing, and this was one of my favorites that I wrote, an original piece that I am going back through to clean and tighten up a bit. This was one of the only stories I wrote a sequel for, and I want to try and get them re-worked because the story I think is a good one. 
> 
> So enjoy, and note this is un-beta’d.

 

* * *

 

 

_Winter 1994_

 

Laughing happily, the young carefree boy with the long chestnut ponytail chased his friends across the frost-covered yard. He loved this school. He had so many friends here, the teachers were so nice, and the best part was he could draw whatever he say….and no one got angry or upset.

 

“You’re it Duo!” giggling another, the small skinny boy turning to chase his friend. Skinny legs stumbling to a stop when he spotted the new boy sitting alone under a tree.

           

Forgetting the game of tag, the longhaired boy walked over to the other curious and hesitant, but very intrigued by the figure.

 

“Hi,” he said with a sunny smile standing a short distance from the other.

 

There was a long silence before a very quite, very shy “Hi,” came from the hunched boy.

 

“My name’s Duo, and you’re Heero!” he all but crowed, happy he remembered what the teacher had called the new boy.

           

Settling down beside the boy under the tree he hugged scrawny knees to his chest, “How come you’re here Heero?” he asked wondering why he wasn’t joining in with the others.

 

The other was very still for long moments, “What do you mean?” he asked in that same quiet voice.

 

“Cause this is special school,” he explained looking at his companion with wide honest eyes. “I see things sometimes, I don’t know what they mean…but I draw them and sometimes people get upset.”

 

Glancing around the yard he pointed to a red headed boy who was still very much part of the tag game, “Ben can sometimes move things without touching them.” He waited for the other to say something, to acknowledge him.

 

Slowly blue eyes looked up from where they were they where staring at his hands. They slid to the boy sitting beside him, noticing for the first time large purple eyes, he’d never seen eyes that colour.

 

Mesmerized he lifted his head further, staring at the small figure smiling at him, waiting patiently. Opening his mouth to answer, his voice was cut off by the bell ringing. Signaling an end to the lunch hour recess.

 

“Time to go! See you in class!” Duo yelled as he dashed back towards the school doors.

 

Heero followed at a much slower pace, until the dark shadows began to once more move into his line of vision.

 

He didn’t stop running.

 

Not even when he was home.

 

-#-#-#-

 

He woke suddenly without a sound his hands freezing, eyes wide with fright in the dark. He knew this feeling, dreaded it…

 

It meant one of ‘them’ was close.

 

Knowing better then to cry out he turned slowly, his heart beating so hard and fast he worried it would beat out of his chest. Blue eyes focused on the corner of his tiny room where a figure stood muttering.

 

“It’s not fair….not fair! I didn’t know what else to do!” she wailed turning quickly her head wobbling unnaturally.

 

Heero’s breath hitched in his chest, a small cloud appearing on his stuttered exhales, she moved closer to him.

 

“I didn’t want too!” she screamed, her pale neck pulled and distorted, rope burns dark against her skin.

 

Silent tears tracked across the small face, as he squeezed his eyes closed…why did they always come to him?

 

Why could he see people no one else could?

 

 

_Summer 2009_

 

A racking cough wracked the sickly figure in the wheel chair, a trembling hand holding the silken handkerchief to his mouth as he waited for the episode to subside. Pulling the cream coloured square away from his mouth, he ignored the blood splattering the cloth. Instead choosing to stare out the large windows facing the lake. The quietness, his only comfort these days.

 

“Sir?” came the soft voice to his right, rummy dark eyes turned to smile at the blonde man standing near to his elbow.

 

“How many times must I tell you Zechs, call me Wufei…” the man in the chair said with a small smile. “You’ve been with me since childhood after all…and it would seem you will be with me to the end.”

 

The man showed no outward emotion, but his heart gave a painful throb at his statement. “Sir, that Doctor is here now…”

 

Coal black eyes looked at him curiously, “Which one?”

 

The tall blonde looked vaguely apprehensive.“Dr. Peacecraft sir.”

 

Those lack luster eyes suddenly took on a manic gleam, “By all means Zechs show the women in.” Standing slowly the once spry, muscular youth moved towards the desk taking small painful steps, before collapsing into the large leather chair.

 

Trying to collect himself he nodded to his butler, watching keenly as he opened the door. A tall, rather attractive blonde women sweeping through the doors looking like she was on a mission.

 

“Mr. Chang,” she said without preamble settling across from him. Tossing long honey coloured locks back she peered over her glasses as she flicked open her briefcase. “I have the necessary documentation here for you to go over one more time, and sign off on.”

 

Leaning forward eagerly he rested thin arms on the polished mahogany, “Did you get them?” he asked with barely concealing excitement.

 

Nodding the Doctor matched his enthusiasm, “The last…Heero Yuy, I was finally able to get in touch with. He…he was the one I really wanted.” Her last words more to herself then to the man staring avidly at her.

 

Wufei Chang eagerly accepted the files as she passed them over. Riffling through them, dark eyes glistening in the lamp light from his desk, “When will you start doctor?”

 

Dr Relena Peacecraft sat back in the chair steepling her fingers, “I am meeting with them all tomorrow night to go over everything with them. Then Saturday we are going to head out to the site.”

 

Sharp blue eyes glittered behind wire frames. Tomorrow her plans would finally come to fruition.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Heero felt his body give an involuntarily shudder, the cold sliding down his spine. He closed blue eyes counting to three before opening them and slowly turning to the figure across from him.

 

The man sat at his dilapidated kitchen table dressed in his finest tuxedo, he didn’t say a word simply turned mournfully towards Heero. The entire left side of his melted away in what Heero could only imagine had to have been a horrific fire.

 

“Are you from that house?” Heero asked directly, calmly looking at the man head on.

 

The other gave a small nod in acknowledgment.

 

“Have you come to warn me away?”

 

A small smile spread on his good side of his face, while the lipless grinning, skull stayed eerily motionless.

 

“I cannot, someone I…. care about is going there….I must protect him.” He said softly, the figure already fading out.

           

Heero closed his eyes clenching his fists, slamming them down on the dirty kitchen table. “I don’t need your warnings… I know I’m walking into hell….”

 

Reaching up he pulled out a crinkled photo out of one of his many pockets. He smiled wistfully at the face looking back at him, “For him… I would walk through hell and back.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tracing familiar paths, the man easily navigated towards the science buildings more specifically Dr. Peacecraft’s office. Sighing he hiked the bag on his shoulder higher, nerves fluttering in his belly.

 

Long chestnut hair, pulled back in a neat braid swung tantalizingly back and forth across his hips. Unusual violet eyes watching the world from behind square black frames, sliding low on a pert nose. Soft lips parted in thought as he crossed the courtyard entering the building, long legs taking the stairs two at a time, as he reached the auditorium doors.

           

Pushing the butterflies away he took a deep breath pushing the heavy door open slowly.

 

”Ah Mr. Maxwell! Please join us.”

 

Nodding those unusual eyes scanned the almost empty room eagerly, skipping over the figures present. A blonde seated quietly in the corner; a dark auburn haired man seated near the front looking up at the screen.

 

A Chinese man was seated in a wheelchair with a multi coloured afghan tucked around his legs. Duo’s eyes moved on to the seated man’s companion, pictures flashed in his minds eyes.

 

_Face contorted in horror, blood running across his face, panicked eyes looking at something out of sight._

_Dark hair pooling in his lap._

_Tears falling from clear eyes, as he gently rocked the still body._

“Mr. Maxwell?”

 

Shaking his head clear, Duo turned to the doctor slowly, “Yes sorry…hi professor.” He said moving to the front. Mind still hazy, as it always was when the visions hit.

 

Settling into one of the chairs, he masked his disappointment. The person he’d really wanted to see…really wanted to… his thoughts trailed off as the door opened once more.

 

All eyes turned to look at the figure.

           

Duo’s breath hitched before he exhaled in a rush, “Heero…” he sighed with a mix of nerves and excitement. It had been so long since he’d seen him. So very long, since they had been at school together.

 

_15 years ago…_

 

“Heero? Why are all your pictures so weird?” Duo looked at his friend with kind exasperation. “You upset people drawing these things,”

 

A messy head of chocolate hair slumped forward, “Sorry Duo,” he mumbled.

 

The pair had been joined at the hip since Heero had started almost six months ago and bit-by-bit the stone face child was coming out of his silent shell. His teachers beginning to get more insight into his world…though some thought that maybe it would be better if they didn’t.

 

Heero was special, unique in a school full of the unusual.

           

_“Heero if you want to draw, why not draw me and you…sometimes…” Duo looked around fearfully before lowering his voice to a whisper, pressing his lips to the other’s ear._

_“Sometimes we have to keep what we see to ourselves Heero, because people don’t understand.”_

_The blue-eyed boy nodded, feeling chills racing up and down his spine…good chills this time. “Ok Duo,” he agreed softly a small smile curling his lips._

 

Duo watched as the tall broad figure moved slowly down the aisle stopping two rows behind Duo. With a nod of acknowledgement he settled into a chair.

 

Frustrated that he couldn’t get a better look at him Duo turned back to the professor when he heard her speak.

 

“Well gentlemen it looks like we are all here.”

 

Looking around the room she smiled winningly, “As I have told you all, this is an research and fact finding expedition. We are about to spend the weekend at to the most haunted location in the country.”

 

Turning she pointed a remote at the screen behind her. The lights dimmed automatically, and a black and white photo of a large, mansion loomed imposingly.

 

“Gentleman, this is Thornton Hill Manor or simply ‘The Manor’.”

 


	2. History and Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s amazing how long it takes to re-edit stories. Hope you are enjoying this, apologies for the time in between I promise I am trying to get it. Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

“There are many legends and ghost stories surrounding the Manor, as well as the Thornton family, but we are only interested in truth. With that in mind, what follows is verifiable fact.”

 

The remote clicked and the picture behind her changed, another old black and white photo, this time of an unsmiling young couple in their wedding finery.

 

“Jack and Barbra Thornton, married 1803 in our own little town here. Jack a shipping mogul, built Barbra Thornton Manor on the hill overlooking the town. However the house was not ready in 1803, and the pair embarked on a world tour while they awaited their home to be finished.”

 

With a click the slide changed and a man stood proudly beside a dead lion gun in hand.

 

“Jack an avid hunter, and collector of oddities, dragged his new wife to every dark corner of the planet in search of game. Both for sport, and for other…more nightly pursuits.”

 

 _Click_ , Jack and Barbra seated together looking stone faced at the camera, the jungle in the background hinting vaguely at the location.

 

“It was while they were in the depths of the Amazon that Barbra became very ill, and nearly lost her life. One of the local women however, was able to pull her through. It was said that afterwards, Barbra was never quite the same.”

 

 _Click_.

 

“This is the finished house they returned too in 1805, and also when the trouble began.”

 

 _Click_.

 

“This is Edger Freemen, he was one of the workers who had been putting the finishing touches on the trim inside the house. They had left him alone in the dining room for twenty minutes…and when they returned….”

 

 _Click_. A body covered in a white sheet, being loaded into the back of a wagon. A dark stain clearly visible on the pristine cloth.

 

“The official report states that Freemen drove nails through his hands, feet, tongue, and eyes before he bleed out.”

 

 _Click_ , the couple again standing outside their grandiose front entrance of the Manor.

 

“As far as we know Freeman was the first death recorded in the Manor, but it did not deter the Thornton’s from moving in, especially since Barbra was already pregnant.”

 

A picture of a happy looking boy, “There one and only child Michael.”

 

 _Click_.

 

“Although he was raised in a strict household, Michael was reported to have a rather normal childhood. Moving away from the Manor in his early twenties to pursue a law degree, he never returned.”

 

She clicked through a series of photos in quick succession, “The house remained silent during this time, but once the son was gone, the following series of event can still not properly be explained.”

 

 

“Jack allegedly jumped from the top floor picture window onto the driveway below, killing himself. There was, of course, a lot of talk about Barbra ‘helping’, her husband out the window. As well as talk of Jack being unable to live with her any longer, looking for an escape.”

 

The next series of pictures showed the police surrounding a prone body on the ground.

 

“Other’s started whispering it was the house itself cause all the tragedies.”

 

 _Click_ , a photo of an older women laying silently in her coffin.

 

“Barbra died several years later, alone, and in her bed. The doctor never really did fully explain how and why she died.”

 

There was another slide; “The house was then put up for rent by the son, who refused to live in the house. Sandra Lawn, the novelist eventually renting our the place.”

 

Duo’s brow furrowed in thought, he recognized the name. Sandra Lawn had been a rather famous turn of the century writer, focusing on the occult and spirituality, as well as notoriously eccentric women.

 

The picture showed another solemn faced women in a beautiful feathered hat.

 

“She and her husband never had children.”

 

 _Click_ , a police photo of a man dangling from the ceiling, as they cut him down.

 

“Mr. Lawn hung himself within a month. Mrs. Lawn was never found.”

 

The next picture showed a gaily-lit house with a large amount of people moving in and out of the picture.

 

“After the death and disappearance, the house stood empty until the 1940’s, when a famous actress Gayle Ross leased the mansion. Known for throwing lavish, all night parties. The sort of parties that only the very wealthy and notable could attend.”

 

The next photo the mansion once dark and ominous, was now a ball of burning orange.

 

“One night during one of these lavish affairs, the house caught fire…a grand total of 23 people died that night, including Gayle Ross who’s charred body was found in her bed.”

           

Heero rubbed tired eyes that explained the burned guy in the tux at least.

 

“After the fire the house was rebuilt again by the Thornton family estate, six workers lost their lives this time. Faulty wiring, falling debris, that sort of thing.”

 

There was a series of shots in colour now, of the work being done to the house, ending with the large, ugly forbidding building.

 

“The final and perhaps saddest story connected to the house deals with a pair of young lovers.”

 

The next picture was done in black in white, but a much better quality photography, of two teenage boys.

 

“Walking past the house they where chased onto the grounds by classmates, bullied for their sexual orientation.”

 

Relena paused here, taking a breath, whether form emotion or for dramatic effect Heero was unsure.

“The first boy, Dan tired to fight off the attackers, but overwhelming odds lead to him being beaten to death on the front lawn. His boyfriend Keleb was chased into the house where he was reported to have fallen down the stairs breaking his neck.”

 

There was a thick silence in the room as several more pictures flashed by, the battered face of Dan on the coroner’s table, and the pale, quiet countenance of Keleb beside him.

 

“These are the last documented deaths at Thornton Hill Manor.”

           

At this point Dr. Peacecraft turned off the projector, and the occupants blinked in the sudden flood of light in the auditorium.

 

“Now, this is where we come in, ‘The Manor’ as its called among investigators, is the paranormal Holy Grail of haunted houses.”

 

She held up a shelf of papers, “I have gathered all the information I can from previous investigations of the house, the longest lasting, a grand total of two hours. We however, shall be spending two days in the Manor. I have a file for all of you to look over as well as empty dorm rooms set up for your use tonight.”

 

Relena panned the room, “Gentlemen, we leave at six tomorrow morning, I suggest you all get a good nights sleep.”

 

Dismissed, Duo was standing as he moved to the front of the room to pick up a file left by the Doc. Relena having already moved to speak to the vaguely familiar man in the wheel chair.

 

“My name is Quatre nice to meet you,” an excited, happy voice said, drawing Duo’s attention away from the small group. It was the blonde man, smiling at him with an open honest face.

 

Duo returned the smile pushing his glasses up and extending a hand, “Duo, nice to meet you.” he

 

Quatre looked at his hand, then up at the warm smiling face attached to it. “I’m sorry, I’m an empath and touching people…”

 

Duo held up his hands, “Say no more I understand, I’m a pre-cog.”

 

Light blue eyes seemed to glitter, “Really? It’s super nice to meet someone who is…” he trailed off looking for the right word.

 

Laughing Duo shook his head grabbing a folder, and handing him one as well, “Special, I guess is the nicest way of saying it right?”

 

Quatre accepted the file with a nod of thanks, head turning to follow the auburn haired man as he moved to join the small group in the corner speaking in low tones.

 

“He is the last of the Thornton line, Trowa Barton.” Quatre said explained quietly, “He accidently brushed by me earlier, he’d been to the house before….something happened, something terrible.”

 

Quatre looked fearful, and excited at the same time, “I’m not sure what I’m getting into.”

 

Duo nodded looking over his own shoulder to where Heero sat head bowed, “Neither am I,” he replied distracted.

 

Curiously Quatre following his gaze, “Who is that?”

 

Duo glanced back at his new friend, “Heero Yuy, he’s a…well I’m not sure what you would call him, medium? Physic?”

 

Quatre blinked, “You mean he can talk to the dead?”

 

Nodding Duo looked back to the figure, “Not just talk…he can see them.”

 

Blue eyes blinked, “No kidding, eh? Wow I never met anyone who can actually see them.”

 

Grinning he gestured to the exit, the others making their way out already, “So see you up at the rooms?”

 

Nodding Duo continued to look to the still figure, “Yeah, just going to wake him up.”

 

“Sure thing,” Quatre replied with a wave, hurrying out after the others.

 

The door clicked shut behind them, leaving them alone in the large, silent auditorium. Duo wandered towards the slumbering man, pausing as he got within touching distance. Violet eyes studied him from behind glass frames. He looked good; deeply tanned, arms thickly muscled, dark chocolate hair tousled about his head as if he ran his hands through it constantly. Duo’s own fingers itching to touch the soft looking locks.

 

Reaching out he was about to place a gentle hand on a wide shoulder when his vision blurred, and a powerful wave of images crashed through his mind;

 

_Heero._

_Screaming… hands outstretched._

_Wind…pulling at him, wrenching…._

_Fingers reaching…_

With a deep shuddering breath, his arm dropped shakily to his side, gasping Duo desperately tried to steady his breathing. Closing his eyes tightly, he focused on getting himself together. Trembling with the after shocks.

 

Suddenly strong hands where on, him holding him steady, “Bad one?”

 

The voice was different then he remembered, deeper resonate, and somehow calming and soothing. Violet eyes opened, slowly looking up, into deep blue, clear and calm. Duo could easily drown in those eyes.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice coming out shakier then he wanted for their first meeting in thirteen years.

           

Gentle hands smoothed down his back, a strong arm around his waist in solid support. “I remember you being shorter,” Duo said with a watery smile, watching for that elusive smile to appear. Those smiles Duo remembered being only for him.

 

“I’m glad you remember me.”

 

Well aware of the warm arm still wrapped around him, Duo blushed looking away from those understanding eyes, “How could I forget? You where my best friend…” he mumbled.

 

Heero jerked internally…had he been his best friend?

 

“But you left and never came back,” Duo finished very softly stepping away.

 

Dumbfounded Heero could find nothing to say, Duo had missed him? Had waited for him?

 

“Anyway what are you doing here? How did the Doc wrangle you into this?”

 

Heero cleared his throat, shrugging noncommittally; he was here because Duo was. Simple as that. If he had his way he wouldn’t go within a million miles of that house.

           

Duo smiled placing a file in his hand, “What we need to know about the house…feel like maybe some dinner? And catching up?” He asked hesitantly.

 

Heero nodded. “Yeah I would like that.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Military school?”

 

The pair sat in a small booth across from each other in the noisy cafeteria, packed with students laughing, and chatting in the brightly lit place.

 

“Yeah,” Heero confirmed quietly as he worked on his sub.

 

“But you where only ten when they pulled you out of the school.” Duo looked at him, sadness in those unusual eyes.

 

Heero shrugged, unable to adequately explain his alcoholic, abusive father decision. Shipping him off to the military had been easier and cheaper, then the ‘school for freaks’. It had been his mother who had advocated the school, but when she died….

 

Heero had just been glad to get out.

           

“So you’re still in the military?” Duo asked chewing thoughtfully.

 

“Yeah I’m on leave right now, three month rotation before I go back again.”

 

Duo looked at him in open mouth amazement, “You’re in Iraq? Like fighting over there?”

 

Nodding Heero finished his supper, “Strange I know, what are you up too?” He asked this time, trying to steer the subject away from himself.

 

Duo looked into blue eyes again, there was so much he wanted to ask but refrained, they had the whole weekend after all. “Well I’m working on my doctorate right now, in parapsychology. I’m looking at how the human mind can be influenced by the mundane to believe in the extraordinary.”

 

Heero nodded unconsciously touching his pocket where the picture was, he knew all about Duo’s research. Duo’s work had been making the rounds in academic magazines after all.

           

Duo chatted away warming up to the topic of his paper, Heero listening intently nodding when appropriate. He was loosing himself in those animated eyes, and enthusiastic voice when that sickeningly, familiar chill crept over him.

 

It was only through years of training that he was able to remain calm, to hide his reactions. Time and effort had toughed him mentally, physically. He’d come to deal with this terrifying gift that he had been given.

 

He had once been a student that much was clear. Heero watched as he walked across the dining hall, in work out cloths, turning the figure looked out across the room mournfully. Half his face was missing gore staining the shoulder of his grey shirt. Probably hit by a car…

 

“…see one?” Duo’s voice broke through his concentration, him pulling him back, “Heero?”

 

Shaking his head to clear the cold from his head, he glanced once more as the figure walked out disappearing, “Sorry?”

 

Duo looked at him concerned, “I asked if you had seen one?”

 

Heero felt a self-deprecating smile pull his lips, “That obvious? I thought I had gotten better.”

 

Duo smiled, “You have, I just know how to read you. Was it a student?” He asked finishing his own food.

 

“Could have been a student, was young, looked like a hit and run.”

 

Duo was silent long moments, eyes searching face solemn and serious, “I missed you Heero,” he said softly a small shy smile on his lips, “It’s been so long time.”

 

Raising his coke Heero held it in front of him, “Well here’s to a weekend of re-connecting, in a haunted house.”

 

Laughing Duo joined his toast, “To a weekend in a haunted house.”

 


	3. Warnings and Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da da! So here we go chapter three, lately I’ve been getting a lot of requests to write a sequel to the second of these stories, I may do just that if I get some time, I am a fan of these characters. Anyway enjoy the next installment and as always excuse the spelling and grammar.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _This is a bad idea sir…”_

 

The rasping voice chided, accompanied by the biting cold that seemed to cling to the dead like a cloak.

 

“I know Corporal,” he muttered glancing up at the solider who stood by his bed, dressed in full combat gear his gun in hand he looked almost alive…except for the large bloody hole where his right eye used to be.

 

 _“Turn back,”_ came the grating voice of another victim of the current war, he was in his PT clothing, shorts and t-shirt. His left arm missing at the elbow, and shrapnel lodged in his face.

 

“I wish I could Sergeant,” he mumbled.

 

He had known Corporal Kyle Lancer, and Sergeant Christen Foss in life, they had been men he served with. And they’d been following him for a while. Heero had hopped they would have found piece when they’re bodies had come home, but they where still here.

           

“I came back to protect him, he wants to go, and I just want him to be safe.” Heero sat cross-legged in his boxers and t-shirt reading over the file for the third time. His breath puffing out in frozen clouds, starting to shiver, the longer the two stayed the colder it got.

 

 _“We can’t come_ ,” Lancer wheezed beginning to fade out,

 

“Wouldn’t want you to.” Heero said as Foss began to fade as well. Alone again he turned back to the file, he didn’t really need to read anymore.

 

“House of the dead,” he sighed, tossing the file aside, and slipping into bed. He was going to need all the sleep he could get for tomorrow.

           

 

-#-#-#-

 

In the room next door, Duo was also trying to sleep, lights out he stared at the blank ceiling. It had been an interesting day, and by his estimation tomorrow was going to get even more interesting.

 

Letting out a long breath he closed his eyes, hoping the visions he’d been having would prove false.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Down the street in a lavish hotel room Wufei lay wrapped swaddled blankets, frail from swallowed up by the overly large bed. His valet quietly moving about the room, putting things in order for tomorrow’s trip.

 

“It’s all coming to fruition,” Wufei wheezed , coughing into his hand he tried to ignore his ailing body. Eyes feverish and manic, “It all begins tomorrow, and we will know Zechs.”

 

The large blonde came over delicately wiping the blood from the chin of his Master, “Of course sir.”

 

Once muscular arms snaked out of the bundle of blankets wrapping around the tall blonde man. “Wufei,” he insisted to the man who had been with him as long as he could remember.

 

“Wufei,” he dutifully said gently lowering the frail body back onto the bed, “Get some rest, big day tomorrow.”

 

Nodding the dark haired man burrowed down into the feather bed, a fit of coughing wracking his delicate body. Rubbing the thin back gently, Zechs waiting until the episode passed, and he was slumbering peacefully.

           

Frowning Zechs removed his glasses, the wire frames dangling from a broad hand. He had a terrible feeling about this weekend, about this whole plan…but it was Wufei’s decision. As always though he would stand by him, no matter what, until the very end.

 

An end that should have been years and years away…not a matter of months.

 

Sighing softly he stood to finish his tasks before he would slip into bed with his Master, offering him his heat during the night.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Duo tells me you see the dead.” Quatre announced, looking at him expectantly over the back of the seat.

 

It was early; they had left at six hopping to beat traffic out of the city.

 

Heero had settled in the back of the van closing his eyes, Duo had sliding in beside him opening his notebook. He’d begun scribbling after introducing Quatre. The auburn haired man, Trowa, had sat in the front with Relena and they whole bunch of them had trundled off down the road.

 

Quatre had been quiet for all of about a minute.

 

“I mean like do you see ghosts or what?”

 

Heero opened deep blue eyes glancing to Duo, who was currently looking very studiously at his notes, cheeks faintly red.

 

“Yes I see the dead, wouldn’t really call them ghosts.”

 

Quatre looked impressed, “Do they talk? Or just like just sort of follow you around? I mean are they like the dead in anime? Or are they like the dead in the _Sixth Sense?”_

Duo was paying very close attention now, not having the courage to ask Heero himself, he had always been wildly curious about Heero’s abilities as well.

 

“ _Sixth Sense,”_ he said quietly.

 

Quatre gasped, “Oh wow! So they like, look like how they died?” He said quietly, a delicate shiver wracking his body.

 

Duo has stopped all pretense, looking at him in earnest now.

 

“Can they talk? Like can you hear them, and speak to them?” Quatre pressed on, looking eager and intent.

 

Heero nodded, before clarifying quietly, “Some do, others don’t.”

 

Exasperated Duo sighed; getting Heero to answer had always been like pulling teeth. Even when they had been in school, a gift like Heero’s had been unique. Sure there had been varying degrees of mediums there; but none like Heero.

 

The teachers had spent three years trying to get in his head…and only ever seen glimpses; it had been enough to terrify them.

 

“Do some follow you all the time? Like you have ones you see over and over?” Quatre was beyond intrigued.

 

“Sure I guess…some I see more then once.”

 

“Are some bad? Like do they want to hurt you? Evil?” Duo whispered nervous now, but needing to know the answer.

 

“Not that I’ve seen…the dead just are.” He responded with a dismissive shrug.

 

Quatre’s eyes where the size of saucers, kneeling on the bench seats now he gazed at Heero with something akin to awe. “That’s so cool…” he said softly.

 

There was a brief lull then, Duo returning to his notebook, while Heero close his eyes again hoping to get some sleep.

 

“I’m an empath, people and objects, if they have a story to tell.” He grinned, “Not sure how much help I can be,” he explained with a shrug before turning to Duo, “And you where saying you see the future? How does that work? Like can you see the winning lottery numbers?”

 

Glancing over the top of his glasses Duo grinned, “I wish. Unfortunately all I see is possibilities.”

 

Quatre stared at him uncomprehending.

 

Duo wrinkled his nose in thought, choosing his words, “Everyday we make choices. Thousands of decisions that potentially change the course of our lives, do we go to the store or not? Do we go to this house this weekend? Deciding to go is one possibility for the future, if we don’t, that presents a completely different set of possibilities. “

 

Light blue eyes blink in understanding, “Oh I think I get it, so like you see possibilities of the future.”

 

Duo nodded, “Exactly, and I have no way of knowing when, or how they will happen. But on principle the stronger they are, the more likely they are to happen.”

 

Heero looked at him, “I didn’t know that’d how it worked. Explains why you could never get away during doge ball.”

 

Duo gave him a playful shove, earning him a small smile, as the van continued to rumbled onward.

 

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Wow…I feel like the people in _House on Haunted Hill,”_ Quatre whispered, as they crested the hill overlooking the Manor.

 

Trowa turned to look at him curiously, “Never saw the end of that one.”

 

Quatre glanced at him with a wry smile, “I’ll let you how it turns out later.”

 

Interested Duo glanced up from his notes, violet eyes getting his first look at the Manor;

 

_Darkness, oppressive and thick._

_The door blown wide._

_The tortured scream of a woman._

_The house of hell pulling, clawing they would never be free…_

“Duo!”

 

A gentle hand was tapping his face, strong arms holding him steady he blinked coming back to himself. The pale, worried face of Quatre swimming into view, and next to it was the calm, worried face of Heero.

 

“That was bad,” he mumbled touching a shaky hand to his forehead, feeling the cold sweat drying there.

 

Heero squeezed him gently, “What did you see,” he asked softly.

 

“Death,” Duo said sitting up looking at the blonde with a wan smile, “I’m fine, it happens sometimes.”

 

Without warning Quatre took his hand, gasping he involuntary clenched tight the horror, the dark, and the anguish washing over him.

 

“You saw the house…the Manor…a women screaming.” Quatre said releasing his hand, shaking his head as if to clear the impressions.

 

“Impressive,” Heero remarked.

 

Quatre shrugged, leaning against the seat with a wan smile.

           

The whole episode had lasted no more then five minutes, but the pair in front speaking in low tones had missed the whole thing.

 

By now the car had pulled up to the front of the house, circling the once impressive marble fountain now stagnant and decaying. A pricey Mercedes awaited them. Coming to a stop, Relena shut down the vehicle. The exited, Heero steading Duo as they stepped out in the bright sunlight.

 

“Wow…” Quatre muttered standing next to Duo looking up in amazement.

 

Violet eyes looked at the blonde now wearing large dark aviators in the bright sunny yard, he was wearing black skinny jeans, red converse All Stars and a black t-shirt with the original _Dawn of the Dead_ logo across it.

 

“This place is all kinds of hinky,” he murmured shaking his head as he circled the van, heading for the back to haul out cases.

           

“What do you think?” Duo asked glancing to Heero, the taller man grimed faced and silent as he stared up at the ominous building towering over them.

 

“Well we’re all here, Trowa would you do the honors?” Relena said briskly.

 

Nodding the tall man with the unusual hair unlocked the padlock holding the chain across the door, letting it slither to the floor. Slowly he pushed the creaking wood inwards, the door opening like some black gaping maw.

 

Slowly the small group moved forward, the tall blonde man, and wheelchair bound man where slowly entering with Dr. Peacecraft. Duo was helping Quatre with the cases, turning Heero reachied for a case to help, when another hand did at the same.

 

“Ah sorry,” came the soft voice.

 

Looking up Heero shook his head, “No problem.”

 

Finally getting a good look at the last of the Thorton decedents. He was a little taller then Heero, but not as broad. Casually dressed in jeans and a hoddie, he kept glancing uneasily towards the house.

 

“Trowa Barton, I’m ahhh…the owner I guess.” He sad with a half smile, holding out a hand.

 

“Heero Yuy, not sure what I’m doing here,” chuckling softly they shook hands before moving back to grab some cases.

           

“Quatre is this all yours?” Duo grunted heaving with the lithe blonde who was balancing three of the cases easily, as he moved up the stairs.

 

“Yup, I’m running the tech it’s what I do.”

 

Grinning he disappeared in, followed by Trowa.

 

Duo paused on the threshold, Heero beside him “Ready?” Duo said unsure if the question directed to Heero or himself.

 

“Hell is empty and all the devils are here,” the taller man muttered, violet eyes glanced at him askew.

 

“Well Shakespeare, with that cheery thought…” they stepped inside.

 


	4. Arrival and Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo two chapters done in a weekend I may try for 3! Anyway if you're reading this enjoy, probably one of my favorite.

* * *

 

 

“So what do these all do?”

 

Trowa had been roped into helping Quatre, which involved the small blonde crawling around with wires, hooking up TV monitors, recorders, and a variety of other devices that Trowa could not name. He’d been following him around holding cables and tools.

 

“All paranormal detecting stuff,” Quatre explained wiggling on the dusty floor.

 

Heero had been sitting beside Duo on the least moth-eaten couch dozing in and out, half listening.

 

There had been a flurry of activity once they had gotten in, setting up base camp in the large living room. Trowa was helping Quatre, Dr. Peacecraft getting her own papers set up at the far end of the room. While the other two had vanished somewhere into the house for reasons unknown.

                                          

Yawning Heero opened his eyes again, he hadn’t seen anything, yet but that meant nothing here. The dead where all around, the house was full of them…they just weren’t in his general vicinity at the moment but he was getting the feeling that would soon change.

 

“Well since we’re all here, do we know each other?” Relena asked, moving to stand in the middle of the room,

 

“We all know the main reason we are here is research, and Mr. Chang Wufei has seen fit to finance our little operation.”

 

Clear blue eyes widened, so that was who the wheel chair guy was, the current head of the Chang Corporation. He was wealthy beyond belief, and if the stocks where any indication. He was also supposed to be the youngest CEO ever…so why the wheel chair?

 

“His companion, Zechs Marquis his valet of sorts.”

 

She turned smiling at Duo, “Duo Maxwell, currently working on his doctorate in parapsychology. Quatre Winner, our paranormal investigation expert.”

 

She rounded to Trowa, “Trowa Barton, current owner of the property, that has graciously allowed us to use the house before it is torn down.”

 

Turning she finally fixed Heero with her intense gaze, “My self, Dr. Relena Peacecraft to finish my latest paper.”

 

Heero said nothing, holding her gaze, giving no quarter.

 

“Finally Heero Yuy…with his unique abilities.”  

 

She held his gaze for a long moment, a veiled expression on her features. Heero got the impression that there was something more she wanted of him then just his ‘unique abilities’.

 

“Ahhh here is Mr. Chang, shall we go on the tour now?”

 

Nodding they all began shuffling after Trowa, Quatre with a video camera in hand, “Heero, can I ask a favor? If you see the dead point them out, I want to see if I can get them on video.”

 

Heero sighed, rolling blue eyes, Quatre clearly watched to many movies, “The dead only appear on film if they choose Quatre.” He said quietly so as not to interrupt the others who where listening to the soft-spoken Trowa explaining some of the rooms as they went.

 

“Wild,” he muttered swinging the camera back around, and focusing in on the tour.

 

Heero followed behind Duo, only half listening as the bedrooms where pointed out, belonging to various famous occupants of the Manor.

 

Shivering Heero tried to control his breathing, he wanted to run screaming from this place, every fiber of his being screamed to him to grab Duo and run. Breathing deep he fought the urge instead he reached out gently settling a hand on Duo’s shoulder, the contact easing him somewhat. Duo glanced at the hand, before turning his smile at Heero, he patted his hand slowing so their bodies where closer together.

 

Moving past one room Heero saw the figure of a man swinging from the ceiling, pressing on he decided not to tell Quatre.

 

“This is the master suite where Gaylen Ross had her room,” Trowa explained as they paused to look in.

 

Heero’s hand jerked on Duo’s shoulder as they stood in the doorway, of the once opulent room. Everyone else saw an empty decaying room, one that still boar the charred marks from the flames.

 

Heero however saw the figure on the bed; pink and black charred skin mottled her nude frame, bits of white bone showed through as she turned. Most of her face was gone, her breast sagging over her burned open chest showing shriveled organs inside.

 

 _“It came for me, for us all…”_ she rasped. Slowly standing on badly burned legs.

 

 _“It’ll come for you,”_ she promised arms upraised, staggered forwards.

 

“Heero?” Duo asked looking from the empty room to the man behind him, standing as still as a statue, feeling the hand on his shoulder had tightening.

 

Duo panned the room again frowning in thought until… “She’s here isn’t she?”

 

Quatre moved his camera around the room, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the figure.

 

“Is she talking Heero? Is she saying something?” Relena asked, looked excited and nervous at the same time.

 

“She says ‘it’ll come for you’, like it came for her.” He said throat dry, as she drew closer. Heero pulled Duo closer to him, protecting him for something that only he could see.

 

In the process he accidently ran into Quatre, reaching out the blonde automatically steadied himself on the wall. Images flooded his thoughts; fire erupting in his mind, a women withering on the bed screaming…yet the only thing that burned was her.

           

Coming away from the wall Quatre shook his head trying to clear it, emerald eyes swimming into his line of vision.

 

“You ok?” Trowa put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah think so,” he muttered before turning to Heero. “Saw her Heero, terribly unpleasant way to die. The fire though, the fire was weird, it was only on her and the bed.”

 

Nodding he drew Duo out of the room completely, “It really was.” She was screaming now flinging her self on the bed again and again.

 

“Heero your hands are ice cold,” Duo frowned touching them with his own warm ones.

 

Nodding Heero half smiled, “Occupational hazard.”

 

They continued on.

 

-#-#-#-

 

With no other encounters the group returned to the living room, and their makeshift command headquarters.

 

Quatre sat munching chips behind his console, reviewing the footage form earlier, hoping to have caught the burned women on film. Trowa sat nearby interested despite himself, but more so in the young blonde sitting cross legged on the swiveling chair.

 

Duo and Heero sat together on the couch across from Relena, the women jabbering away about her research and paper, how she was going to change the face of paranormal research. Duo nodding politely.

 

Heero however was busy, he was looking across the room to where the butler…Zechs? Was serving his charge his evening meal, but that’s not what caught his eye. It was the beautiful women behind the man in the wheel chair. As blue eyes watched she leaning forward, hugging him with ghostly arms, before placing a soft kiss on his head. Glancing up she saw Heero looking at her; with a sad smile she placed a finger to her lips slowly fading out.

 

“Things got a whole lot more complicated,” he mumbled.

           

Relena turned her focus on him then, that weird look in her eye again. “So Heero…seen any more of them?”

 

A dark brow rose in question, he knew what she was asking, but he didn’t know why.

 

“The ones who died here,” as she clarified, just before the house shuddered, a wind whipped through the room scattering papers, Quatre gave a soft cry ripping his headphones off.

 

Heero saw a face then, it was brief, gone in the blink in of an eye, but he knew he would never forget it. It was nothing he would categorize as human.

           

“Holy shit I got that!” Quatre yelled, as he madly rewound the tape, “Listen to this!”

 

They all gathered around his little consol as he hit play. Brief static before an unearthly scream rent the air, making all the hair on Heero’s body stand on end.

 

Quatre cut it short whistling as he turned from his recorders to his tapes, ”I thought I saw a face in that,” he mumbled.

 

Duo rubbed suddenly chilled arms. Glancing around he moved closer to Heero, the other smiling at him tightly, reassuringly. Duo reaching out, when pain burst behind his eyes…

 

_“Now! Hold them now!” Heero yelled, bleeding from a cut above his eye the wound angry and purple._

_He held a gun in his hand trained on something…his knuckles where bruised, discolored, and sore looking._

_Handprints._

_He looked as if he had been in a fight. He was waving with his hand gesturing, a blonde figure lay crumpled at his feet. Duo looked trying to see what Heero was seeing, to all the commotion._

_A bright light, and a scream echoing unbearably in his head._

“Duo!” Heero yelled catching him before the limp figure went face first into the floor. The long haired figure was out cold, a trickle of blood running from his nose.

 

“Shit,” Heero muttered, gently lifted the slight man into his arms.

 

Quatre hurried towards them, touching a gentle palm to Duo’s head, almost immediately recoiling. “He was hit with a powerful vision, I only got bits and pieces. Heero it was you…and me, definitely looking worse for ware.” Frowning Quatre shook his head clearing it; “Something cut it short though before it got to the important bit…”

 

Relena moved forward excited, “What important part?”

 

The blonde stepped back, stuffing shaking hands in his pockets, “Whatever was trying to kill us.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“I think we should leave Sir,” the tall blonde said tucking his master into the make shift bed.

 

The group had decided to spend the first night together in the living room, and attached study area. They had taken the study as a private bedroom of sorts, as it had a small cot. Zechs made it up with the sheets he had brought, and a small screen he’d found offered a little privacy in the once opulent room.

 

The dust in the room sent the fragile man into a fit of coughing, ignoring the stained handkerchief he held to his lips.

           

“Noted Zechs, but we are not leaving. Phantom winds, supposed ghosts, and unearthly screams are not proof enough.”

 

Nodding resigned, Zechs bundled his charge up in the afghan, against this drafty house.

 

“Stay close,” the dark haired man mumbled softly, his dying body pulling him towards sleep.

 

Zechs nodded, “Always, Wufei…always.”

 

-#-#-#-

           

In the main room, Relena sat by a small lamp pouring over her notes. Studying the schematics of the house, she circled this and that, rooms they hadn’t visited today. Things they would look at tomorrow, she smiled slowly turning to the other occupants of the room, her gaze resting on the figure seated on the couch.

 

She smiled slowly, Heero was the key….she was sure of it.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Heero had fallen asleep waiting for Duo to wake, his head now resting in Heero’s lap. A gentle hand had stilled stroking soft hair, as the larger, man had drifting into a troubled sleep.

           

Trowa had also fallen into a fitful sleep on the opposite couch, plagued by dreams he hadn’t had since childhood…dreams of the house.

 

Quatre was the last to drift off, going down at the helm sketch pad slipping from lax fingers, as his monitors continued to film.

 

The camera’s rolled on, picking up a dark inhuman chuckle…as well as the ghostly figures of people dressed in their finest, dancing across the now empty, and decayed ballroom.

 


	5. Secret and Agendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo got another sorted out and corrected. Thanks very much to those reading, and hope you enjoy a good fun horror, I know it was my first and favorite to write.

 

 

* * *

 

Heero woke.

 

Not suddenly, or startled, he simply opened his eyes, wide awake and looking at the pale slumbering face still in his lap. He exhaled slowly watching as his breath puffed out before him, Duo’s blue tinged trembling with the cold.

 

Taking a steadying breath he looked slowly upwards, not knowing what to expect. The burned women again? Or another tormented soul?

 

It was neither. Instead before him stood the women he’d seen earlier standing behind Chang. Except it wasn’t a women, it was a girl, one of the cusp of womanhood, she would have been gorgeous had she lived.

 

 _“You can see me…see us.”_ She asked head tilting slightly, clad in a thin white nightgown to her ankles, with a matching white ribbon in her hair.

 

“Yes,” he answred softly laying a protective hand on Duo.

 

 _“Do not fear me, I mean you no harm_.” She assured him with a sad sickly smile.

 

“What do you want?”

 

She moved forward, limbs stiff, and movements jerkily, _“To warn you…to leave here and take my brother with you_.” She stood before him looking pleading.

 

“I can’t, they won’t listen to me, but I won’t leave them.” He mumbled .

 

She smiled sadly looking from him to where he proactively hunched over the figure in his lap.

 

_“I understand.”_

 

“Who are you?”

 

_“Miriam Chang.”_

 

“You’re his sister?”

 

She nodded slowly, “ _Younger sister, I died little over a year ago, born with a congenital disease. I was dying from birth.”_

 

Heero looked to the slightly open door where the blonde, and the man in the wheel chair had disappeared, “Why is he here?” he asked softly.

 

 _“He got sick about six months ago…it will kill him soon. All the money in the world, and he cannot stop death_.” She glanced sadly to the doors as well, “ _He is scared, and he wants to know what comes after. He is here to see for himself, what becomes of the dead.”_

 

Heero closed his eyes rubbing his temples, it seemed as though there where a lot of hidden agendas in this trip.

 

“ _And_ _he always gets what he wants_ ,” she began moving away now towards the doorway. “ _I cannot stay long, It will not let me._ ”

 

Heero looked at her sharply, “What _It_?”

 

She was fading out now, disappearing, _“Do you believe in evil_?” her voice no more then a whisper, and she was gone.

           

Heero jerked as if kicked, accidently dislodging the head in his lap.

 

Duo came awake instantly, blinking owlishly in the dim light, “What happened?” he croaked, rubbing his aching head. It began to come to him in bits and pieces; the vision, terrifying, and strong.

 

So strong that it was near future, and more then likely going to happen.

 

“You ok?” Came the familiar soft voice, looking up Duo caught worried blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, did I miss anything interesting?”

 

Shaking his head slowly Heero offered him a small smile, “Naw, nothing to write home about.” Glancing at his watch, he leaned back into the couch, “How about we try getting a little more sleep?”

 

Nodding Duo moved over so Heero could laydown on the rather comfy, if dusty couch. Closing violet eyes Duo snuggled closer, feeling strong arms curled around him, holding him close.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Heero woke first 0600, out of habit, and in the process waking Duo.

 

The pair had gone to the overly large bathroom together on Duo’s behest, he didn’t want to go anywhere in this house alone.

 

With limited running water they had to settle for a sponge off and a change of clothing. Duo surreptitiously watching the broad back of Heero in the mirror as he changed. Keen violet eyes spotting healed scars, dog tags clinking softly as he pulled on his black t-shirt. Following the shirt Heero shrugged on a shoulder holster clipping it to his jeans. Checking the gun, he slid the magazine home tucking it away.

 

“Expecting trouble?” Duo asked softly still staring at him in the mirror, blue eyes meeting violet in the broken cloudy glass.

 

“Not sure yet…but I feel better having it nearby.” He explained pulling on his hoodie, and pushing the sleeves up.

           

Duo nodded finishing up, opting for contacts instead of battling with his glasses all day. He finished, zipping up his case and turning to face the large figure leaning against the doorframe. Heero looked so handsome, and dangerous at the same time.

 

“Ready?”

 

Nodding they headed back towards the living room, hearing Quatre chatting away animatedly to the others as they neared the living room.

 

“Must have got something,” Duo said as he headed back in curious what the blonde had found.

 

Heero didn’t follow.

 

He had spotted someone standing on the stairs, someone he’d never seen. Walking past the living room he moved to the bottom of the once lavish stairway peering up.

 

It was a boy…never given the chance.

 

He was looking out across the entranceway towards the large windows framing the front door, into the yard beyond. His eyes looked so incredibly sad.

 

Heero knew intuitively who this was, “Keleb” he said softly, watching as those eyes turned to him. His neck moving unnaturally, the large bump attesting to what had killed him. Shaggy blonde hair hung limply; falling just past his ears, once blue eyes milky, and clouded in death. His t-shirt, and jeans where torn and dirty, eyes ringed in blackness looking at Heero for the first time.

           

“You are Keleb,” he said louder, receiving a painfully a slow nod. Cracked lips moved slowly framing words he could not speak; ‘Leave.’

 

Heero nodded, “I’m inclined to agree, but I can’t.”

 

Those sad hallow eyes looked back to the windows. Heero turned as well, what was he searching for?

 

Keleb began to fade away then, Heero unable to help but feel the loneliness of the despondent figure.

 

“Heero?”

 

Still staring at the now empty space he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. “Heero you ok?”

 

Shaking his head Heero blinked, something about the boy had called to him. It made his chest ache, “Yeah, yeah just fine.”

 

He turned looking into worried violet eyes, “Come, Quatre has something.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“This is frigging amazing!” the blond exclaimed beside himself with glee, furiously pressing keys, clicking buttons, and running footage again and again.

 

Heero had noticed that the blonde too had changed for the day, wearing bright, very tight, red jeans, black and red fingerless gloves, black army cap, and a black t-shirt with a very familiar face on it. Heero furrowed his brow in thought where had he seen it?

 

“Michael Myers from _Halloween_ ,” Duo supplied, Heero shot him a grin.

 

“Heero check this out,” Quatre was waving him over, pointing to the screen as he replayed what he’d captured over the night.

 

Heero watched as the empty ballroom suddenly sprang to life, people, music, the clink of glasses. Couples twirled about the floor laughing gaily.

 

“Wow…” Duo said as the watched the footage.

 

“Yeah I know right? I have like three hours of this…”

 

Heero glanced at the time stamp four in the morning, “What time did this start?”

 

Quatre glanced at his notes, “3 am, why?”

 

Heero felt a cold sinking feeling in his stomach, “No reason,” he whispered glancing away.

 

Duo looked a him, colour draining from his face, “You mean…” he trailed off looking at blue eyes for validation.

 

“I don’t know,” Heero said looking back to the footage.

 

“What? What don’t we know?” the blonde asked, looking from one to the other and back.

 

“Christ was crucified at 3pm, 3am is generally thought to be a mockery of this. Something more evil…” Duo explained softly eyes never leaving the video, as the people now dead lived as if that horrible fire had never happened.

 

“Well, how about some breakfast?” Dr. Peacecraft asked brightly gesturing to the large kitchen, in an effort to cut the sudden tension in the room.

 

Reluctantly they followed, Wufei already eating, while his valet, Zechs made breakfast for the rest.

 

Heero ate slowly, eyes darting around the room, and to the occupants. Quatre video in one hand, fork in the other was panning, hoping to get more good material like last night. Trowa and Zechs ate quietly, while Duo was pulled into conversation with Relena; which was exactly where Heero did not want to be.

 

“I think the dead know they are dead don’t they Heero?” suddenly light blue eyes pinned him, her fake smile showing her teeth in a feral grin.

 

“Sorry?” Heero murmured looking bland, betraying nothing in his expression.

 

“We where just talking about the dead, not just this house, but in general. The idea that they know they are dead, or do they believe they are still alive?”

Heero blinked, thinking on the question, “Yes and no.” He finally answered slowly.

 

“What do you mean Heero?” violet eyes looked at him encouraging.

 

Heero wanted to answer that sweet face, but at the same time the overly interested look on Relena’s coupled with the very intense look Chang Industries CEO was throwing him. He was more then a little unnerved.

 

“Yes, as in some are well aware they are dead, the majority actually. No, as in they still act and do things as if they where alive.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Duo said looking puzzled.

 

“They know they are dead, yet they move their legs and walk when they don’t need too. Some still breath, others still try to eat or sleep…all the things they did when they where alive.”

 

“What about moving on? Heaven and hell?” there was a new voice added, one that Heero hadn’t heard yet. It was raspy and weak rattling with effort. Dark onyx eyes penetrated him, pinned him to the spot.

 

Heero was at a loss, “I don’t know…I only see the ones still here, not the ones that have gone. But not everyone who dies returns, so they must go somewhere.” He mumbled more to himself in thought.

           

“Interesting, and you say that some talk while others cannot?”

 

Heero nodded hesitantly, Doctor Peacecraft was once more focusing on him with an intensity that unnerved him

 

“Will they answer in other ways if possible like pointing or guiding?” the line of questioning was a little odd, but Heero nodded again.

 

“Very interesting,” she mumbled, Heero frowned at her. Thinking of the teen he had seen on the stairs.

 

“Well if we are finished, I think we will do some more exploring today, the house is vast and there are many more rooms to visit.”

           

Slowly they shuffled out, Heero following at a slower pace, agitated. He didn’t like not knowing. He liked to have a plan, he liked to know, and right now, there where far to many unknown variables.

 

His gun was a comforting weight against his side, but as he was all to aware of, you can’t kill what was already dead.

 

“Would it help if I said I’m as confused as you?” Duo was leaning against the doorframe watching him intently.

 

“Maybe?” Heero mumbled still trying to figure out the impossible.

 

“We’re ready to go you coming?”

 

Heero nodded moving to stand next to him, “Might as well, lets see if we can stir up this hornets nest.”

 

Duo sighed, “Not a pleasant image.”

 

Heero glanced at him as they followed the stoic Trowa, Dr. Peacecraft consulting the schematics she held, and the small blonde filming. Moving once more deeper into the house, Heero wondered yet again, if this house was going to be the end for him.

 


	6. Fear and Obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hope you like it! Things are starting to heat up! I promise!

 

* * *

 

_“Wufei….”_

 

The black haired man looked up suddenly, “Zechs?” he whispered looking slowly around to the empty room.

 

He had opted to forgo the little ‘tour’ Relena had dragged the others on. Having settled in the study, to work through the paperwork he had brought with him on this little weekend. Wondering not for the first time if this was a fool’s errand.

 

He’d been working quietly when suddenly he’d thought he’d heard his name. Straining his ears he waited trying to still the rattling in his chest. He’d sent Zechs to begin lunch, and knew he would be gone a while.

           

Not hearing anything more, he turned back to his paper work, dismissing it as wind. Carrying on in silence he was startled by a crash to his left. Jumping he turned to look towards the noise, a book lay on the ground amidst a cloud of dust. Swallowing thickly he felt his heart was hammering in his chest.

 

“I don’t believe in ghosts…” he muttered unsure whom he was trying to convince. Another thump and a second book joined the first. Wufei closed his eyes, gulping in lungs full of air, as another, then another hit.

 

The short sharp bursts of the hardcover books hitting the floor, sounding eerily like gunfire.

 

They began to fall with increasing speed. Gasping Wufei felt his breath rattling in his chest, breathing becoming harder and harder. He gave a small cry as a louder thump; much closer to him hit the desk. A harsh wind began to blow again tugging at his long hair and pulling free to whip about his face.

 

“Zechs…” he called out in a wheezing terrified whisper. “Zechs!” he tried again a little louder, the wind blowing harder as papers flew through the air. Wide eyed he opened his mouth to call again, when he heard it. The terrifying inhuman cackling, carried on the phantom wind.

           

“Zechs!” he screamed out before he began to cough, choking.

 

The tall blonde burst in the room at a run, making directly for the figure hunched over the desk wheezing. Frantically he gathered him in his arms, “Sir, Wufei!” he cried as all at once the wind died, and the heavy silence retuned.

 

Slowly, painfully the coughing subsided, and the frail form sagged, into the arms of his trusted valet.

 

“What happened?” the blonde asked looking around the destroyed room.

 

Wufei buried his face in the man’s shoulder, “I don’t believe in ghosts,” he whispered once more, voice brittle and frayed.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Heero,” Relena caught his arm pulling him towards the back of the group, “Heero I need you to let me when you see someone.”

 

Heero stared at her for long moments, “Why?”

 

She blinked, an indecipherable look falling across her face “We need to find out the truth Heero,” she answered as if speaking to a simpleton. “When the dead speak we need to listen.”

 

She hurried off then after the others, once again concentrating on her map.

 

Heero followed slowly behind, staying near to Duo. “Stay close,” he murmured. Curious, but nodding all the same, as they they rounded the corner. A man was waiting for them. Heero recognized his friend in the tux.

 

“We meet again,” he stated slowly, the man giving him a small smile as he raised his glass of champagne in greeting. On his arm a women, holding her head by the hair in her free hand, a pained expression of horror on her face. Her sequined dress was drenched in blood.

           

“Where?” the blonde said eagerly swinging his camera.

 

“The corner Quatre,” he responded softly.

 

Relena was at his side in an instant, “What do they say?”

 

Heero shrugged, “Nothing, they can’t speak.”

 

Frowning she looked to the empty spot, “Why?”

 

“I know why!” Quatre gasped eyes glued to the camera screen, Trowa staring dumfounded as well.

 

Duo looked from the empty space to the viewfinder, the couple where walking away from them disappearing.

 

“Heero…” Duo began speaking quietly but seeming unable to quite get out what he wanted to say.

 

“Do they always look like that? Like…” Quatre tried.

 

“Like they just died?” Heero finished, watching as they departed, disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

 

“Yeah they do,” he sighed.

 

Suddenly he felt long arms wrapping around him, a slim form cuddling close, trembling.

 

“Your…your…” Duo was looking at him in awe, Quatre as well, “Awesome.”

 

Shrugging he wrapped an arm around the warm body, the group pressing on further into the house.

 

-#-#-#-

 

They had been wandering for several hours now, Relena pulling them along, checking room after room. Every closet, nook, and cranny she could find.

 

Heero had spotted other spirits, pointing them out for Quatre, but he had not captured anything aside from the first couple. The others had been more party guests, as well as some of the handymen who had died during construction but no one of real interest.

 

These dead seemed to be…”Flatter, one dimensional.” He mumbled wondering what was off with them, they where here, but not really.

 

Duo looked at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

 

Heero shrugged, “I don’t know, they are like ghosts of ghosts.” Sighing he ran a hand through already tousled hair, “Not making much sense.” He smiled ruefully at Duo, sitting on the large bed in an empty room as Quatre filmed, and Trowa stood by the door looking fearful.

           

“What’s wrong?” the blonde asked the tall quite man.

 

Relena was looking in the closet again, pulling out boxes rooting through them.

 

“This room,” Trowa mumbled looking around, “It’s _her_ room.”

 

Quatre satisfied there was no ghosts, shut the camera off, “You mean the original master bedroom?”

 

Nodding Trowa chewed his nail thoughtfully, “I have been here before…” he mumbled glancing around, brow furrowed in thought.

 

“Ahhhh Ha!” Relena called from the closet, emerging with an old hat box full of papers, completely ignoring the others.

 

Duo’s stomach gave a loud grumble flushing he looked at the others, “It’s about lunch time isn’t it?”

 

Dr. Peacecraft waved a dismissive hand, “We can eat and regroup after,” she mumbled pulling things out of the box.

 

Shaking his head, Heero lead them out of the room heading back down to get something to eat. Rounding the corner, the group headed towards the main stair, when Heero stopped dead.

 

“Keleb,” Heero breathed, staring at the pale, listless blonde in the centre of the hall. Turning milky eyes looked at him imploringly, as bloodless lips moved silently, mouthing only a single word ‘Run’.

           

“Run?” Heero echoed confused, as the apparition faded out.

 

“Heero?” Duo asked nervously. A cold wind whipped by them suddenly, ruffling the papers Relena held.

 

Heero couldn’t answer Duo, couldn’t move, his entire being was motionless as blue eyes fastened on the other figure in the hall.

 

A woman, in a filthy nightdress was slowly turning towards them. Her black hair, a long, wild tangle, streaked through with grey, fingers curled in a semblance of a talon. Her head cocked as if she could hear them, before it snapped sideways and Heero finally got a good look at her face.

He sucked in a breath, her eyes… Christ her eyes….

 

Her blood soaked fingers moved to touch her cheeks, the gaping holes were once her eyes where, the sockets empty, and fathomless.

 

She must have clawed out her own eyes.

 

“Oh god,” Heero whispered moments before an unearthly scream rent the air. A sound that the others must have heard as well, if their flinching was any indication.

 

She was running at them then, Heero reflexively raising his arms to protect Duo, as she collided with him full force. Heero thrown off his feet, and slammed against the wall.

 

“Heero!” Duo screamed, watching in shock as he flew into the wall.

 

“Move!” Heero yelled in warning, violet eyes looked frantically around for an enemy he couldn’t see.

 

Heero watched helplessly as the ghostly women rounded on the panicked Duo, sending him into the opposite wall. He slid boneless to the ground, unmoving.

 

The others watched in stunned silence as Heero and Duo flew apart hitting the walls hard.

 

Heero ignoring the others, hurried to his feet taking a run at her. His passionate charge having no more effect then sliding though her and colliding with the wooden floor.

 

Quatre was attacked next thrown into Trowa, feeling rage and hate from the unseen source. Pictures skittering across his consciousness, a once distinguished lady, now craven and twisted; clawing at her own eyes out as she screamed in horror. Gasping Quatre grabbed hold of Trowa as the taller man caught him, and the both tumbled into Relena.

 

Heero stood again, knowing what he was doing was futile, yet unable to stop himself. He took a run at her swinging his fist, only to have it go clear through her and into the wall behind splintering the rotten wood.

 

She grinned manically at him, baring teeth, “ _You will not leave here!”_ she screeched in an unearthly voice.

 

 _“You will not leave!”_ she screamed again, gnashing her teeth and cackling, as she faded out.

           

Heero exhaled shakily watching her go. Grunting frustrated he absently rubbed sore knuckles in confusion, when a small moan grabbed his attention.

 

“Duo,” Heero breathed, hurrying over to where the confused figure was slumped. Gently he patted the pale face, ignoring his split and bleeding knuckles.

 

“Come on Duo,” he whispered,

 

“Heero is it gone?” Quatre asked fearfully as he crawled towards them on all fours.

 

Heero nodded absently, focused on Duo as he tried to get him to come around. The blonde was at his side then helping, while Trowa and Relena joined them thoroughly shaken.

 

Groaning Duo opened his eyes; hazily looking into worried blue ones “Heero?”

 

Sighing in relief Heero collapsed beside him, running an unsteady, bloodied hand through tousled hair. Adrenaline slowly bleeding from him, leaving him feeling tired, and heavy headed.

 

“Heero you’re bleeding,” Duo took his hand concern in every line of his face.

 

“I think we should get downstairs,” Trowa said softly, unable to help but glance around.

 

“Good plan,” Heero grunted, painfully getting to his feet, before helping Duo to his feet.

 

The battered crew heading for the relative safety of the kitchen.

 

-#-#-#-

           

The room was brightly lit, the sun streaming through dirt caked windows as Wufei wrapped in blankets drank tea with trembling hands. The fragile man jolting as the door opened and the others appeared.

 

“Heero I’m ok,” Duo said as the taller man helped him into a chair.

 

Zechs turned curiously as they entered, his jaw dropping, “What happened?”

 

Quatre and Trowa joined Duo at the table, while Relena took the opposite side next to Wufei. Setting her box down on the table, she began to rifle through it. Heero moved to the sink, washing off his bleeding knuckles. Grunting he began to pick pieces of wood out of his knuckles.

 

“Went two rounds with a ghost,” Heero mumbled in response to the question.

           

Quatre was busy rewinding his camera, “Here take a look,” he offered holding it up. The large blonde leaned over his shoulder, as Duo and Trowa leaned in from the sides.

 

They watched as Heero froze, heard once more the horrifying scream. Heero on the screen was raising an arm, before he was flying through the air hitting the wall. There were muttered, ‘oohh’ following that.

 

Duo was yelling, and Heero heard the thump of him hitting the wall as well. On screen Heero was running at something only he could see.

 

Another thump was heard across the kitchen, and he remembered hitting the floor. Wincing he rubbed his sore chest absently.

 

The episode was coming to an end then as Heero, heard the clatter of the camera hitting the ground as Quatre was attacked. Suddenly words where crackling through the machine, deep and angry, “ _You will never leave_!”.

           

The mug in Wufei’s hands clattered to the table, Relena looked up surprised, and the rest of the occupants save Heero, turned ashen.

 

“I think, it would be prudent to leave now,” Trowa said softly. Duo and Quatre nodding slowly in agreement.

 

“Good, finally some sense. We really need to go,” Heero insisted wrapping a towel around his hand and moving. The others moving to join him, heading out of the kitchen; only to be stopped by a harsh laugh, everyone turning to look at Relena.

 

“We can’t leave now, we don’t know where it is yet!”

 

Blue eyes narrowed at her, “Where what is?” Heero asked softly.

 

“The heart of the house,” she mumbled.

 

Duo stared at her blankly, what the hell was she talking about?

 

“Never mind, Duo we are out of here.” He grasped cool hands as he headed for the living room to grab their bags. Quatre and Trowa hurrying after them.

 

Reaching the main entrance hall, they where chased after by Relena pleading with them to stay, “Come on! You’re not being scared off by a little ghost?” she chided pleadingly.

           

Ignoring her, they hurried after Heero, wanting to be out of this house.

 

Reaching the doors, Heero extended a hand to open them when a blank eyeless face appeared. Followed by a wind that sent them flying backwards across the black and white tile floor.

 

“No!” Heero bellowed struggling to his feet, before stomping to the door and grabbing the handle, the wind picking up as he held bitterly on.

 

“Heero!” Duo yelled over the wind whipping them now, as they tried to follow. Ahead of them Heero was pulling on the door harder, slowly it began to inch open. Bracing his feet, muscles knotted and corded as he grunted with the strain.

 

Suddenly the door flung open and Heero went flying backwards. In the now open door a figure stood. He was badly beaten, barefoot, and bloody, short brown hair hanging in cloudy green eyes. He was dead.

 

“ _Hurry_!” he called reaching for them, holding out an arm. Heero scrambled to his feet, tugging Duo with him as they ran for the door.

 

 _“Hurry!”_ the teen called again Heero reaching fingers out stretched…seconds before the door slammed closed once more.

 

The wind died instantly, and Heero crashed into the solid wood, cradling Duo to soften the impact.

 

That all to familiar blood curdling laugh echoing through the house.

 

Quatre and Trowa where still on the floor, the blonde clinging to one another as tears tracked from wide blue eyes. “It won’t let us leave will it?” he whispered shakily.

 

Heero closed his eyes, banging his head against the all to solid door, as Duo breathing rapidly buried his face in his chest,

 

“I saw this,” he mumbled against the fabric pressed against his cheek.

 

Heero yelling, the wind…he had seen it in the auditorium that day. Still they had come, and they where…

 

“Trapped….” Heero muttered, eerily echoing his thoughts.

 


	7. Burden and Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo another chap today! On a roll we have passed the halfway mark.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a very silent group that sat in the living room in the early afternoon.

 

Duo was scared. Terrified more accurately. This was far more real then anything he’d experienced before. Creaks, and knocks, maybe... but not flying objects, screaming, physical harm…the actual dead.

 

He glanced at Heero out of the corner of his eye; he was finally getting a glimpse into this man’s life. What he saw on a daily bases…it was horrific. Enough to break any sane mind. Yet here he was so strong, handsome…

 

He felt a flush burn across his cheeks; he was having feelings towards Heero that went well beyond friendship.

           

“Heero I have some questions,” came the soft, calm voice of Trowa from the couch across from them.

 

Quatre was checking his feeds again, more composed, but very ashen and worried.

 

Heero who had been deep in thought, trying to work a way out of this mess blinked in confusion, “Yeah, sorry what?” he focused on those intent green eyes.

 

The taller man pulled a notebook out of his pocket flipping through it. Heero grinned, he had noticed him taking notes several times, “Cop?” he asked.

 

Trowa gave him a sheepish grin, “Yeah, detective actually.” He answered absently, eyes scanning the information.

 

Quatre turned to look at him surprised; leaving his console he joined Towa on the couch “Really? That’s cool,” he said resting close to the man.

 

Zechs and Wufei where nearby settled together on the loveseat, while Relena had opted to continue to sort through her mysterious box furiously mutter and scribbling to herself.

 

“In the upper hallway, with that…couple. You said ‘you again’, what did you mean?”

 

Surprise blue eyes blinked, “Oh yeah, the burned guy in the tux showed up in my kitchen just before I left.”

 

Duo looked confused, “What? Why?”

 

Heero shrugged, “Wanted to warn me to stay away from here.”

 

Duo felt his jaw drop, “You mean a ghost came to you to warn you about coming here?”

 

Heero settled back against the dusty sofa “Yeah, had quiet a few warnings to stay away from here actually.”

 

“You mean the dead know? They are aware of what is happening around them?” Wufei asked in a quavering voice, he was not looking well, pale and wan.

 

“Well some are,” Heero said turning back to Trowa, “I saw him before, not the girl though just him.”

 

Nodding Trowa scribbled something, before flipping through his notes, “You called out ‘Keleb’ just before we where attacked upstairs.”

 

Heero nodded, “Yeah he was there.”

 

“The teen that died in here? The gay one?” Quatre asked curious.

 

“Saw him earlier on the stairs, he was staring outside,” Heero trailed off his brow furrowing in thought, why had he been looking outside?

 

“Was he the one that attacked us?” Duo asked.

 

Shaking his head Heero rubbed tired eyes, “No he was warning us to run before she came at us.”

 

“She?”

 

“Ummm…older, long stringy hair, night gown, she had clawed her own eyes out.”

 

“The author lady? Lawn?” the deep voice of Zechs joined the conversation.

 

“I would assume or maybe Barbra, but not sure.”

 

Quatre wrinkled his nose, “It was he author, I saw her pulling her eyes out when she touched me. Something made her go loose her sanity.”

 

“First time I’ve been thrown like that by a ghost,” Heero mumbled wondering just what else they where capable of in this house.

 

“So the dead can physically touch? Communicate?” the rasping voice asked sounding hopeful.

 

Heero was getting tired of this, he knew what Wufei wanted to hear, but he had no answers for him. “Look, I know what you want, and I can’t give you the answers. I don’t know what happens when you die. I don’t know where you go, what you see, or do. I only see those lost souls who are tied to this world for reasons unknown.”

 

He met surprised black eyes dead on, “No one knows. They can’t, not until it happens. It’s scary as shit to face your own mortality. Believe me I know.”

 

“Stop…” he pleased softly.

 

Heero didn’t, he was standing now facing him, he didn’t know why he was so angry, but he was. “We all die, and no money or power or influence will stop that. You’re going to have to accept your mortality. and let go.”

 

“Stop it! You don’t know!” he screamed wheezing, he collapsed in his chair coughing as a stunned Zechs stood before him protectively.

 

The room was silent now, thick and cloying, as Heero felt that chill creep across him again.

 

Someone, or something was coming.

 

“Look I’m sorry, I don’t have time to ally the fears of a dying man, terrified of facing his own end. You came here to find out what comes next.” He looked from Zechs to Wufei again, “Yet here we are trapped. We need a way out, and you’re worried about dying, when the dead want us dead.”

 

He gestured around him, “This house is the worst example of what you can have happen to you. To be stuck here, forever, tied to one place…to not move on…” Heero trailed off as an idea struck him.

 

Abruptly stopping he hurried out towards the front hall, glancing up the stairs. Hurrying to the bottom, he spotted him halfway up; Keleb was looking out the windows again.

 

“What just happened?” Quatre asked looking rather shell shocked.

 

A coughing weeping Wufei was clinging to Zechs, while Duo looked sadly on. “I think Heero dealt him some hard truths,” he said softly. Standing he moved to where Heero had disappeared. Halfway across the room he spotted Heero running past and towards the front doors.

 

Pressing his face against the dirty glass, Heero remembered the teen he’d seen just outside the door. The beaten one, reaching out to help them…

 

Looking out across the overgrown dooryard he spotted the figure standing by the large tree near the entrance. Heero looked from the stair to the figure outside.

 

“Heero?” Duo called looking at him worried, slowly crossing the foyer his sneakers muffled in the large house.

 

“He’s waiting for you,” Heero whispered in awe, looking at the sad figure halfway up. Keleb cast him a small, sad smile that pulled at his heart again.

 

“You’re stuck here…but he is waiting for you.” Heero understood now, the depth of love the pair shared, it was heart breaking. He turned to were Duo, Trowa, and Quatre where looking at him oddly from the living room entrance.

 

“Keleb is trapped here, in the house,” he gestured to the empty stair, “But Dan is waiting for him he was in the door when we trying to get out, trying to help…they’re trying to help us.”

 

He turned back to Keleb, “Is there any way out? Anything we can do?” lifeless eyes looked to him before silent lips formed a single word. ‘Heart’ he patted his chest fading out.

 

“Heart?” he repeated curiously, but the figure was already gone.

           

“Heero, are you saying that Dan, the one beaten outside is still out there waiting?” Quatre had his video camera running again. “He said ‘heart’, is the way out?”

 

There was a whistling noise again and a yell, Heero felt the sudden chill race down his spine.

 

“It got cold,” Duo whispered breath puffing out before him.

 

“Someone is here aren’t they?” Quatre asked panning the camera in a vain attempt to see somthing.

 

Heero hadn’t seen anyone yet.

 

Turning slowly, he paused hair rising on his arms; and then she appeared again, the long beautiful black hair, the sad face, and the pristine white nightgown.

 

 _“I need you to tell him,”_ she said beckoning him back into the living room. Heero sighed heavily following after her.

 

Wufei was sitting unmoving in Zechs lap now, eye red rimmed and swollen from tears. A small trickle of blood was smeared at the corner of his mouth.

 

Miriam moved over to the pair standing before them imploringly, _“I don’t have much time…you don’t have much time_.” She was saying pointing to them, “ _Tell him what I say_.”

 

Nodding Heero knelt so he was eye level with Wufei, “Miriam wants to say something to you, I am repeating for her.” Heero spoke softly, comfortingly.

 

The others joined them, wondering seriously about Heero’s sanity in this place.

 

They couldn’t see what he did, but they heard Wufei gasp as he continued on. “She says she loves you, and she never left you.”

 

Wide dark eyes where fixed on Heero, whole Miriam leaned over him to be close to Wufei, making Heero shiver with the cold, “She says she doesn’t want you to afraid, because she is waiting for you.”

 

A shaking hand covered his mouth, as silent tears tracked across gaunt cheeks.

 

 _“Coming! It’s coming.”_ She turned looking at something that Heero could not see, “ _You need to get out Heero_ ,” she was shrieking at him now, “ _Take them all and get out!”_

The others watched as Heero fell forward on hands and knees, his head ringing from her cries.

           

Just as suddenly she was gone, and there was silence except for Heero’s harsh breathing. Miriam had been pushing on him mentally, trying to make him understand her fear and urgency. It was always draining when the dead fed off his energy.

 

Wufei reached out gently laying a thin hand on the man’s back, jumping Heero looked up at him. “Thank you,” he wheezed.

 

Smiling wanly Heero sat back against the couch, raising his knees to rest his arms on them. Duo reached out wrapping an arm around him pulling him close, “You ok?”

 

Feeling dizzy, and more then a little overwhelmed by the dead Heero shook his head, “Going to splash some water on my face.” He mumbled getting slowly to his feet moving stiffly across the room and out towards the bathroom.

           

Quatre having recorded the whole thing turned back to the silently crying man in the embrace of the large blonde. “So what just happened? Who is Miriam?”

 

Wheezing weakly Wufei leaned up whispering for Zechs to explain. “My Master,” the other chuckled, “Wufei,” he breathed quietly. “His only living family was his younger sister who died over a year ago. Of the same genetic condition which is slowly killing him.”

 

He shifted his burden pulling him closer, “Miriam, was her name.”

 

Duo felt his heart break, “Heero was speaking with her wasn’t he?”

 

Nodding Zechs closed his eyes in pain, “Master wanted to see for himself, what happened when you die. To have less fear of that unknown.”

 

Quatre whistled softly, “Heero said she was waiting for you.”

 

Nodding fresh tears leaked from red eyes, “Yes.”

 

They looked to where Heero had vanished, “He’s carrying a terrible burden, his gift is as terrifying as it is amazing.” Trowa said settling beside Quatre again.

 

Nodding the pair looked at each other, the blonde hesitantly reaching out to settle a hand on Trowa’s knee frowning as instead of a flood of emotion ripping though him there was nothing but calm feelings; like being on the ocean.

 

“I can’t read you,” Quatre said amazed.

 

Chuckling Trowa settled a gentle hand on the blondes. “Maybe that’s good,” they smiled shyly at each other.

 

Duo watched them, unable to help but smile at the pair.

           

Glancing to where Heero had disappeared worried more worried then being trapped in a house that wanted them dead. He looked around at the motley crew, Relena still ignoring them bent on discovering…what he had no idea.

 

His thoughts turned to what Heero had said; about Keleb and Dan… waiting for his lover, a lover who was trapped inside. Duo couldn’t think of a more beautiful or heart breaking story.

 

He clenched his fists.

 

Duo was done denying and ignoring what his heart was screaming at him to understand. Without a word he took off after Heero.

 


	8. Lies and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! MAN ON MAN SEX! A horror isn’t complete without a solid sex scene somewhere (although yes I know they usually die either during or just after). Anyway enjoy th next installment.

 

* * *

 

In the aging bathroom, Heero leaned against the cracked porcelain sink breathing deep, he felt cold… and empty.

 

More so then he ever had.

 

The problem with seeing the dead so often was you sometimes forgot you where still part of the living.

 

Miriam had pulled him inside out with the force of her urgency and fear, so much so he was still trembling. And he still hadn’t solved their problem of getting out of this place.

 

Gasping he felt a cold tremor running down his spine. “Please no,” he mumbled closing his eyes tight, waiting for the feeling to pass. He really didn’t have the strength to deal with any more dead.

 

-#-#-#-

 

That was how Duo found him; eyes closed leaning against the sink, breathing hard. His hoodie was gone, black t-shirt pulled taught over the muscles in his back, his shoulder hostler framing that well toned body. The gun reminding Duo just how dangerous he was.

           

“You ok?” he asked softly, worrying his lower lip.

 

Deep blue eyes opened, catching his in the mirror as he smiled softly. “Yeah, I’m ok.” Heero assured him straightening, dog tags clinking softly.

 

Duo moved into the room further, “Wufei told us what happened, well Zechs explained.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Heero turned to him, modestly.

 

“Your amazing you know?” Duo whispered with no small amount of awe, “To deal with all of this…constantly, it’s amazing.” Moving forward Duo was halfway across the room when he was hit by a vision, gasping he stalled eyes rolling wildly.

 

_Heero pressed against him, panting._

_The sound of rhythmic trusting filling his ear._

_It felt good, so incredibly good._

_He was bent over something holding tight to a bed frame, or a railing. Behind him Heero moved against, filling, as he moaned against the hot skin of his neck._

“Duo?” Heero was standing in front of him worried, holding him tightly.

 

With a gasp Duo returned to himself, feeling flushed and aroused.

 

“Bad one?” Heero asked looking sympathetic, squeezing him comfortingly.

 

Duo blinked, that had been the hottest vision he’d ever had. “Not at all,” he breathed reaching out to grab the front of Heero’s shirt. With one quick motion, Duo pulled the surprised Heero forward into a forceful kiss. Plunging his tongue into Heero’s mouth, he kissed him with everything he had.

 

The other froze for all of heartbeat, as the object of his unrequited love kissed him, before wrapping his arms tightly around the slim body pulling him closer.

 

Kisses turned hotter, hands fumbling with buttons on jeans. Somewhere in the back of Heero’s mind he realized they where in a despite situation, they where in a haunted house that was trying to kill them, but Duo was here, and real. That lonely empty feeling was disappearing…and in his arms was the balm to his tattered soul.

           

They could very well die here, the thought was there lurking at the back of both their subconscious.

 

Duo didn’t want to die…he wanted feel alive.

 

Hot lips fastened on his neck, as a strong callused hand tangled in long hair pulling Duo’s head back so Heero could attack his throat while he used his other pulled his pants down plunging his other hand inside his briefs.

 

Gripping Duo’s erection he pumped the organ roughly, moaning he reciprocated pushing his hand into Heero’s boxers. Manhandling each other, they pressed together in that dingy, dirty bathroom shuffling towards the sink.

 

Pulling Duo upwards Heero settling him against the coolness of the sink, while thick fingers found there way to his mouth, sucking on the digits sultry violet eyes looked into hooded blue. Duo licked tenderly at his busted knuckles, moaning Heero replaced his fingers with his lips moving his hand down probing gently with slick fingers at Duo’s hole.

           

Trying to relax Duo clung to strong shoulders as first one finger, then a second joined, stretching him gently. Heero tore his lips away breathing harshly as he removed his fingers. Duo had managed to kick one of his pant legs off, wrapping his legs around Heero’s slim waist.

 

“Sorry Duo, can’t wait…” he grunted pulling Duo forward positioning against his hole. Pressing forward slowly Duo cried out in pain biting down on Heero’s shoulder, as he paused breathing harshly, loud in the silent bathroom. Moaning Duo closed his eyes breathing deep he shifted forward taking more of Heero inside.

 

“Oh god Duo,” he moaned nuzzling the pale neck as he slid his hips forward, burying himself inside.

           

Soon they where both lost in the rhythm picked up, Duo moaning and panting clung to Heero as he arched against him again and again.

 

“Love you so much,” Heero grunted out, strong fingers biting into pale thighs as he thrust harder, with a sort of desperate intensity. It was hard and hot, a brutal coming together that Heero knew he wouldn’t be able to last. Shifting he reached between them grabbing Duo and pumping in time with his thrusts.

 

Duo was close. Turned on from his vision, it didn’t take much as the callused palm began to pump him, that sweet pressure building before…

 

“Heero!” he cried spurting pearly fluid into Heero’s pumping fist.

 

Still thrusting into the slick body beneath him, Heero felt that tight channel close around as the slimmer man came.

 

“Let go for me Heero…I love you,” came the softly whispered words, interspersed with soft moans and gasps.

 

That was all it took, with one final thrust he spilled deep inside with a small cry. Trembling with the sheer magnitude of his orgasm, he held Duo tight.

           

Catching his breath Heero buried his face in Duo’s soft neck inhaling his scent, slowly coming down off the high. Realizing he was inside Duo, leaning them against the sink. Both of them still wearing most of their clothing jeans around his knees, while Duo’s hung from one ankle.

 

Leaning back Duo smiled widely, face flushed and bright, eyes a little hazy. Opening his mouth to say something, he was stalled when a loud crack rent the air. They stared at each other for a surprised heartbeat, before an even louder resounding crack came and the sink was falling away form the wall.

 

Heero held Duo close stepping away quickly, just as the decrepit sink fell away and crashed into the decaying tiles, shattering on the floor.

 

They stared dumbfounded before breaking into hysterical giggles; kissing the sweet neck once more Heero lowered the other figure gently to the floor.

           

Righting their clothing was tricky, as they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other.

 

“I wanted to do that for so long…” Heero whispered.

 

Duo pressed close “Me to.” He confessed with a small sweet smile.

 

There little interlude finished, reality began to intrude once more. They where still trapped in this house.

 

“I’m sorry our first time was -“ Heero looked suddenly worried and nervous.

 

Duo cut him off with a kiss, “I needed this…we needed this I think.”

 

Chuckling Heero nodded, “I think your right, shall we get back?”

 

Shrugging on his hoodie, they shared one last kiss before leaving the bathroom hand in hand.

           

If anyone noticed their rumpled appearance and flushed cheeks, they didn’t comment.

 

Zechs and Wufei had retired to the study again, the frail man needing to rest after the earlier excitement.

 

“So, any ideas Heero?” Trowa asked the man pacing the room. He had related Keleb’s message about the ‘heart’ but they hadn’t come any closer to having any answers.

 

Relena had designed to no longer talk to them, instead secluding herself she continued to mutter, and scribble. It was getting on in the afternoon, and Heero really didn’t want to be here another night.

           

“Well it must have something to do with the house, obviously it doesn’t want us to leave.” Quatre reasoned.

 

Duo had been making notes on what they knew so far, nodded. “I agree, granted some of the ghosts are terrifying, but I think ultimately it’s the house.”

 

Trowa had been reviewing his own note pad; “It concerns me that Heero had warnings about this place…and also the contradictory messages. The ghosts want us out but the house, but won’t let us.”

 

The three talked through their problems as best they could, Heero still moving let the conversation wash over him. Frowning in thought when suddenly he stopped dead.

           

The chill was back. His spine tingling and warm, something was coming quickly. It was different from anything he’d ever felt before. He whirled looking to the entrance eyes wide, terrified,

 

“Heero?” Duo called worried, he turned slowly to the other three.

 

Heero opened and closed his mouth unable vocalize his sudden overwhelming fear. It was getting closer, circling, taunting….he wanted to run, his legs ached to move, to get away. Turing he squared himself at the door.

 

“Heero?” Duo called again seconds before it came, with that same unearthly howl they had heard the night before.

 

Everyone heard it…but Heero finally saw it. A man, or what was once a man, more beast then anything, he barley recognized the once owner and creator of this hell house.

           

Scared Duo jumped at the sound; he could see Heero trembling from where he sat and if Heero was scared, then Duo was terrified.

 

Despite his fear Heero squared to the ghost, and with a snarl the thing came at him with a backhand, sending Heero sailing across the room and into the wall. A cloud of plaster and dust rising into the air.

 

Duo yelled out in surprised, about to run over to the stunned Heero when he felt the couch he was sitting on suddenly flip. Trowa and Quatre’s seats went flying as well, as they where all sent skidding across the floor.

 

The wind once more began to howl, “No!” Heero shouted struggling to his feet, watching as the man beast moved towards Relena. The women suddenly looking fearful.

 

“What is-” she began before the papers she was holding where sent sailing across the floor, her box upended and the deep dark chuckle of something unholy filled the room.

 

Heero ran to attack the ghost, ignoring the small voice in his head telling him he was attacking something that was already dead. The beast man grabbed him by the throat this time.

 

Zechs entered the room then, shocked at the scene before him.

 

Disturbed by the noise he’d come out to check, and the room was in total chaos. The wind whipping papers into a frenzy, was only present where Relena had been working. The other occupants where lying fearfully on the ground. Duo struggling to his knees as some unseen force continued to push him back. While Heero was choking, something had him by the throat sneakered feet kicking fruitlessly in thin air as he fought with an unseen opponent.

           

“Shit,” Zechs rushed into the mess, hoping to help…only to be thrown into a wall as well.

 

Heero began to see lights flickering behind his eyes, sure that this was the end. His breath wheezing as things grew dimmer.

 

Suddenly there was another, Heero vaguely recognizing the pale blond ghost from the stair. Impassive face unchanging as he tackled the beast man, forcing the other ghost to release his grip with a howl of rage.

 

Heero crumbled to floor.

 

Gasping for breath he watched dimly as Keleb, and the beast disappeared, still locked in combat.

 

The wind dying instantly with their disappearance, leaving the room in complete silence.

           

Heero rubbed his sore neck trying to breath deeply, sprawled on his back, he stared sightlessly at the cracked ceiling. Trying vainly to gather his wits about him once more.

 

“Oh god Heero, you ok?” Duo was there in a heartbeat, gently prying Heero’s fingers away so he could check him for injuries. Duo could already see the black and blue handprints spreading on the tanned skin.

 

“They are already darkening”, Duo winced gently touched the tender flesh.

 

Across the room a pained shriek came from Relena as she crawling around sifting though the papers that had been tossed around.

 

“Ok,” Heero wheezed, voice croaky and weak.

 

“That was terrible,” Quatre muttered as he and Trowa helped a shaken Zechs up. “You ok Zechs?”

 

The man ran a shaking hand through mussed blond hair, “Yeah I think so.” He turned to look at the dazed man propped up against Duo.

 

“Yuy we need to get out…fast…” Zechs said softly.

 

Nodding Heero slowly, painfully, made his way to his feet.

           

“Who was it Heero?” Trowa asked as they joined him.

 

“Jack Thornton,” he croaked, “The original owner.”

 

Quatre gently reached out touching the angry, darkening bruises on Heero’s neck. He was flooded with a mix of strong emotions, and disjointed pictures.

 

He could see and feel Heero’s own horror, the man was terrifying to behold, more animal then man.

 

It was hard to breath.

 

Suddenly a savor, a man with a sad face, and dead eyes. Tackling the beast man before disappearing.

 

Stepping back Quatre shook his head trying to clear it, “Keleb saved you.”

 

Nodding Heero took a step forward his sneakers crinkling on something, one of the papers from Relena’s box. He looked down it was schematic of the house, pictured from above. Jumbled pieces beginning to connect in his mind, things the Doctor had said.

 

“Heart…she said we hadn’t found the heart of the house.” Cold blue eyes suddenly fastened on the doctor, piecing and intent.

 

“What do you know?” he asked softly, all eyes turning to the blonde women.

 

Grinning the woman began to laugh hysterically.


	9. Conversations and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chappie! Hope you enjoying so far, soon things are going to get real! Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Five men sat silently in the ruined living room.

 

Having righted the couches, they dragged a table between them, gathering together the notes Relena had been working on. After laughing at them hysterically, the doctor had point blank refused to tell them anything. Before she lashed out, throwing insults at all of them.

 

So now she sat tied to a chair, gagged and furious. Hateful blue eyes watching their every move.

 

“What are we looking for exactly?” Quatre asked flipping through yet another book.

 

“I have no idea,” Heero croaked. The solider looking worse for wear, the last encounter with the house had busted a rib or two, his knuckles torn and ragged, while his neck now bore two black and blue handprints.

 

Duo sat between his legs on the couch, his back pressed against Heero’s warm chest as he took comfort in the nearness. His long usually neat braid had come loose, wispy tendrils curling about his face. He was solemn and drawn like the others, vainly hoping to find some sort of answer among the old papers.

 

Heero could barely keep his eyes open, he rested his forehead against the warm back of his new lover. Long arms looped loosely around Duo’s waist. Drifting in and out of consciousness.

           

“How can he sleep?” Quatre asked amazed, with everything going on he felt as though the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

 

Heero grunted hearing the question. Raising his head, he looked at the blond sleepily, trying to formulate an answer.

 

“Got this one,” Duo assured him softly.

 

Nodding Heero rested his head once more closing his eyes, being lulled by the gentle vibrations from Duo as he explained to the others. “He can’t help it, he needs to recharge in a manner of speaking.”

Trowa was looked thoughtful, “Like a battery?”

 

Duo nodded, “Just like a battery. Heero is like a high volt battery for the dead and they are attracted to him because of that. The more he meets with them and interacts with them, the more of a drain it becomes on him. The dead use his energy to gain contact with the world of the living.”

 

Quatre was filming again, looking absolutely fascinated.

 

“We have had quite a bit of interaction with the dead today,” Trowa agreed with a sigh.

 

“Yeah, his napping used to get him in trouble at school, the teachers couldn’t figure out why he would just drop and sleep the afternoon away.” Duo grinned, remembering the school’s ongoing fight with the unusual student in their midst.

 

Zechs joined the conversation; having moved Wufei into the room with them, the other cocooned in blankets on a small cot slumbering peacefully. “What do you mean by at school?”

 

Duo smiled a little melancholy, “That’s where we first met. When we were children we went to a special school for the ‘gifted’. Most just called it a school for freaks.”

 

Heero snorted, “Yeah like my dad,” he mumbled shifting to snuggle closer.

 

Duo half smiled, “The school was full of people like Quatre and I, but Heero’s gift was beyond them. They spent three years trying to understand him.”

 

He gently stroked the hands looped at his waist, “Eventually they came to find out the school building were we where, used to be a court house.”

 

Zechs winced, “I can imagine,”

 

Duo hummed in agreement, “So he was always sleepy in the afternoon, and the teacher used to get so pissed.”

 

Laughing softly he leaned forward, “It was so funny, they all wanted to understand what Heero was seeing, what his gift was. Pushed him so hard, and when they finally did get a glimpse inside; they where terrified.”

 

Quatre was spellbound, “Why?”

 

Heero laughed mockingly, “Who wants to see the dead?”

 

They said nothing more for a while, each deep in thought, save Heero and Wufei who slumbered on.

           

Passing six in the evening, Quatre’s stomach grumbled loudly, “Ummm can we maybe break and eat?”

 

Nodding Zechs stood “Good idea I’ll go make some sandwiches.”

 

“I’ll come with,” Quatre piped up, “Don’t think we should go anywhere alone.”

 

The pair returned shortly after with food in hand.

 

“Should we wake him?” Trowa asked softly looking at the tousled head behind Duo’s shoulder where Heero was draped like a two hundred pound cat.

 

“In a bit let him sleep little more.” Duo said quietly.

 

They ate talking quietly as they continued to read through the paper work, all quite for a moment.

 

Suddenly Duo felt Heero shiver, the man sitting upright, as sleepy blue eyes looked to something on his left.

 

“Heero?” Duo asked softly craning his neck to see what was going on.

 

“Thank you,” Heero said groggy, looking as though he was talking to thin air,

 

“Hope you’re ok,” he continued, pausing and listening for the answer.

 

“We can’t figure it out,” Heero waited again, turning his head again to look to the opposite side of the room.

 

“He knows?” he asked aloud.

 

They all waited silently watching the one sided exchange with fascination. Duo shivering with cold, wondering if the others could feel it too.

 

Heero was suddenly moving, extracting himself from behind Duo, he was walking towards the study. Moving stiffly he disappeared inside the room, while the others paused for about a heartbeat before rushing after him.

 

They found him standing in the back corner staring at nothing. Curious they watched as several books flew off the shelf smacking the far wall. Quatre’s hand holding the video camera jolted as he gasped, “As if that’s the scariest thing that has happened here.” He muttered

 

Trowa laughed quietly, offering the blonde a smile.

 

Heero had collected one of the small dusty notebooks, “I owe you,” he said softly.

 

Pausing Heero smiled sadly, “How much time?”

 

The others waited, staring silently, wondering exactly what was happening.

 

Suddenly the cold was gone, and the room once more felt lighter, “Is he gone?” Quatre asked hesitantly into the dusty stillness.

 

Heero nodded absently.

 

“Keleb?”

 

He nodded again speaking low, “He came to warn us, there’s not much time left.” Opening the book he’s picked up off the floor, Heero glanced through the pages he whistleiing through his teeth.

 

“What?” Duo asked softly moving so he could see the pages as well.

 

“Something that I think is more your expertise.”

 

Violet eyes widened as he got a look at the pages, “Is this…” he trailer off stunned as Heero handed the book over.

 

“What? What we find?” Quatre asked panning the camera between the pair.

 

“Not sure, but if it is what I think it is…let me read it a bit.” Returning to the table they sat quietly as Duo went through the journal wide eyed.

 

“What else did Keleb say?” Zechs asked, looking tired a worn out. His glasses had cracked when he got tossed, and his usually neat appearance was rumpled.

 

Heero sighed, “That we are running out of time, whatever is here is coming for us.”

 

They all froze at that, “What is coming?” Zechs asked hesitantly.

 

Heero shook his head unsure, “He also said your boss knows more then he’s telling us.”

 

Zechs blinked in surprise, “I know all that he does.”

 

Shrugging Heero leaned back on the couch, “You sure?”

 

Opening his mouth to retort Zechs stalled, the play of emotion across his face varying between defiance, and dejected. “No,” he finally ground out sullenly.

 

“This is…this is dangerous.” Duo said softly gaining their attention once more.

 

“Wait, wait!” Quatre called hurrying over to he bag he returned with a cord. “Battery is dying,” he explained running a cord from his power unit he plugged it in returning.

 

“Why you filming all this?” Trowa asked curious, sure he had more then enough evidence at this point.

 

The blonde shrugged focusing on Duo, “Well either we will get out of here and no one will believe us without evidence. Or we all die horribly, and hopefully someone will find this so they know what happened.”

 

Heero smiled wryly “Good point.”

 

Turning they focused once more on Duo, “Whenever you’re ready Duo,” Quatre said eyes focused on his screen.

 

Heero sitting close leaned into the long haired blonde, “Is it what I thought?’

 

Duo nodded vigorously, loose wispy curls bouncing around his face, “It’s Barbara Thornton’s diary.”

 

There was a muffled yell, and the scraping of a chair, Relena looked at them wild eyed, voice muffled by the gag.

 

“I will take the gag off, but you be quiet and listen.” Trowa said to her softly. Nodding eagerly she held still as he removed it.

 

“Thank you,” she said softly, working her jaw stiffly.

 

“So what have we learned?” Zechs asked ignoring Relena.

 

“Barbra was into some heavy shit,” Duo said flipped through the pages until he got to a page thick with symbols and drawings. Things where scratched out, and notes had been written in margins.

 

“This is Satanism, plain and simple. Conjuring demons, and channeling evil.”

 

The others recognized pentagrams, but the other symbols where beyond them.

 

“That sort of stuff exists? Like the devil? I thought that was only movie stuff.” Quatre said focusing the camera on the pages, documenting the diagrams,

 

“Yes and no…there are those who believe in good and evil. ‘You cannot believe in heaven without hell’, as the expression goes. I recognize maybe three of these symbols max this looks Arcane. There is only a hand full of people who would understand this.” Duo explained.

 

Zechs looked apprehensively at the pages.

 

“This kind of information is dangerous, to speak any of these names gives power to them.” Duo continued sitting back.

 

Heero flipped to another page, the date was faded and hard to read, but the entry was legible enough he began to read aloud, “ _I have come to the end. I am tired of him flaunting those girls around this house. I will have my revenge in this life and the next_.”

 

The room was silent.

 

Heero flipped further into the book, “ _Another failure, the girl must have lied to me she was not a virgin_.”

 

Quatre looked up at Duo, “A virgin sacrifice?” his voice was quiet and hesitant in the still room.

 

“Could be, but I’m not a demonologist. From what I can guess, these are more then likely summoning spells.”

           

Trowa gave a low whistle “Why would you want to summon a demon?”

 

Quatre interrupted then, “For the record when we are talking about demons we are talking…”

 

Duo was about to elaborate when another voice beat him too it, “A super human, immortal being that is the servant of Lucifer.” All eyes turned to Relena, who looked completely unfazed by all this.

 

“I am having a hard time swallowing all this, I mean demons? Evil? This stuff can’t possibly exist.” Zechs nodded vigorously agreeing with Trowa’s dumbfounded statement.

 

Heero grinned mirthlessly, “I see the dead, and I have problems believing all this.”

 

Trowa sent him wry smile, “We have gotten our asses handed to us by things we cannot see.”

 

Across the room they heard the bang of a door, followed by hurried footsteps and haunting laughter. “The party is starting again,” Quatre explained.

 

“Relena you know about this? Or something about this?” Duo asked eyes narrowing in thought.

 

She shrugged best she could restrained, “Somewhat, there where rumors that Barbra was into the occult, séances and the like. It was part of what happened after her illness, why they said she was no longer quite right.”

 

“Do you know why she was trying to summon a demon?” Duo asked slowly, enunciating.

 

Quatre grinned, “I know this one, revenge. She wanted to get vengeance on her husband for cheating I would assume.”

 

Duo grinned at him surprised, “That makes sense.”

 

Relena spoke again, “Yes that was the theory, she had some sort of a special room built in the house dedicated to this Satanism and her dark arts.”

 

Heero perked up, “The ‘heart’ of the house.”

 

Relena looked around sullen and silent now.

 

“The ‘heart’ of the house,” Zechs echoed he could vaguely recall a conversation that his master and the doctor had before this little adventure about a special room. Wracking his brain he tried to remember why it was important.

           

“Is this sandwich for me?’ Heero suddenly spotted the plate with food on it. Duo nodded absently still going through the diary, ravenous Heero dug in.

 

Trowa turned back to the doctor, “We need to work together and get out of here. If I untie you, are you ready to work with us to get out?” reluctantly she nodded.

 

Trowa undid the rope, the Doctor rubbing her wrists, sending them all a mulish look.

 

“I think we need to find this room,” Duo murmured. The others nodding in agreement, it wasn’t the best plan, but it was a plan.

 

Zechs spoke up again, putting voice to the fear they where all thinking, “If we are dealing with a demon what does that mean?”

 

Heero swallowed his final mouthful of sandwich, “It means all kinds of bad.”

 


	10. Proof and Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters to go through may not have a lot of time next little while but I'll try promise. For now enjoy,

 

* * *

 

 

As Wufei slept on, and the men worked together coming up with several potential places where the room could be. Heero promising to keep them updated should any other vengeful or potential helpful sprits decide to make an appearance.

 

Coming to terms with there inevitable second night in the house, they decided to try a get a little sleep, before starting the search in the morning.

 

There had, however, been a brief moment of levity when Trowa and Quatre returning from the bathroom, asked if anyone knew what had happened to the now completely destroyed sink.

 

Duo had flushed red looking away, smothering hysterical giggles. Heero hadn’t even twitched. Deadpan he shook his head, “No idea,” he winked at Duo when violet eyes glanced his way sending the other into fits once more.

           

Tired they settled together on various pieces of wrecked furniture. All but Relena snuggled close to someone.

 

Quatre set up the camera to film them as they slept, “See what I get,” he explained before joining Trowa on one of the sofas, more dozing then sleeping.

 

Heero lay on his back wheezing softly, as his broken ribs protested the position. Duo wincing in sympathy snuggled as close as possible, trying not to exacerbate his injury. Despite the uncomfortable position, and situation both managed to drift off; physically and emotionally exhausted.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Waiting silently until the others had drifted off, Relena rose slowly from where she’d curled up on. Moving slowly she gathered the journal, and papers off the table before slipping quietly out of the room.

 

Sneering she hurried up the stairs, what did these asses know? They had served her purpose; she didn’t need them any more. Reaching the upper floor she hurried down the hall, pausing when she heard a creak behind her.

Breathing heavy she turned, the empty hall dark and silent.

 

“So what? A few ghosts? All they can do is throw things around.” Muttering she hurried on, steps once more slowing as the nagging feeling of someone watching her pulled at her mind.

 

Turning slowly nervous eyes panned once more. “Hello?” she called throat dry as dust.

 

 

Turning she hurried on, stopped once more when the feeling persisted. Freezing in place she didn’t so much as twitch.

 

Shivering as the biting cold caught her, she trembled as her breath puffed out in small clouds. Slowly she realized she could feel breathing, something puffing on the back of her neck. He sound growing louder in the unearthly stillness.

 

Voice frozen, she held a shaking hand held to her mouth, eyes rolling to the side as she turned slowly towards the harsh sound.

 

A grinning eyeless face stared back.

 

Frozen for a heartbeat, she finally found her voice…Relena screamed.

 

-#-#-#-

 

In the living room Heero came awake instantly, disoriented, and unsure why.

 

The soft, warm body pressed against him was a welcome comfort, but the cold chill in the air was an all to familiar, dreaded feeling.

 

Glancing around the room he caught a glimpse of white. It was not the night dress of Miriam, nor the bloodstained one of the author. This was a new presence, one that terrified Heero more then he could imagine.

 

Heero began to shake, scuffed hands pulled Duo closer holding him tightly. More terrified then when he’d been pinned down in his first firefight in a war zone.

 

He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming.

 

Closing his eyes he counted to ten slowly, clutching tight to the still slumbering Duo, he focused on his breath. A trick he learned as a kid, counting…breathing…until that vastly terrifying presence left.

           

He waited unmoving…motionless, that oppressive, terrifying atmosphere slow to dissipate.

 

When it finally lifted and he could breath again, he opened his eyes gasping. Feeling weak and disoriented, he ran a shaking hand though his hair. He’d never felt anything like that before before.

 

He barley slept the rest of night.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Dawn hours brought the revelation that Relena had disappeared in the night with the diary and drawings.

 

“Damit,” Duo mumbled, glancing to where Heero sat pensive and drawn. The handprints on his neck an ugly purplish colour. He looked beaten, and bruised in the early morning light streaming through the dirty windows.

 

Trowa had, thankfully, taken notes on the places they had planned to check. As he redrew what he had taken down, Quatre sat beside him, reviewing the prior nights footage. Zechs was just getting his master up and going. Wufei was looking worse today, a skeletal body, and ashen face.

 

He was not going to last here much longer.

           

“Oh my god…” Quatre suddenly sat up straight, “I got something! I actually got something.”

 

Duo and Heero both moved quickly to look over his shoulder, “Who is that?” Duo asked watching the small video screen. On it a women moved back and forth, in and out of the frame. Her dress was an off white colour and high necked, old fashioned in style. Her hair was dark, flowing to her waist, as she moved with purpose and elegance.

 

Watching Heero felt that fear once more grip him, clenching his teeth hard, he watched as she walked. Something was off about her, not right….unnatural.

 

Sighing he berated himself internally, nothing in this house was right, nothing in this weekend was right.

 

Already the house felt different today, more alive…more real.

           

“Any information on where Relena got too?” Heero asked Trowa quietly, as Duo and Quatre continued to fuss with the video watching it again and again.

 

“None, so far as I can tell, was thinking of doing a quick sweep down here.”

 

Heero nodded, “I think she has gone looking for the room, but I haven’t seen her yet.”

 

Trowa looked confused, before his expression cleared and he winced, “Not dead you mean.”

 

Nodding Heero glanced to where the other two where still talking before turning back, “I think it’s time we had a chat with Mr. Chang, Keleb said he knows something, and I would like to hear what it is.”

 

Trowa opened his mouth to reply when a raspy, sick voice spoke up nearby “You are absolutely right Mr. Yuy it’s time I come clean.”

 

Surprised the two men nodded mutely, “Zechs has filled me in on what happened last night, I’m sorry I missed all that.”

 

Settling at the table he folded his hands calmly, commanding the attention of the room immediately. The others gathered silently nearby, Quatre once more with camera in hand.

 

“I guess the best place to start is at the beginning.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Blue eyes blinked slowly open.

 

Groaning she tired to move only to realize she was bound, immobile to something large and unyielding. A rustling to her right brought her head around.

 

“Hello?” she whispered, throat dry as dust.

 

The rustling continued, as her breathing grew short and rapid. She glanced around the dark room unable to see what she feared was there.

 

Whimpering, she heard the sound moving closer, “Please,” she began to cry.

 

The sound moved closer still.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“I’m assuming you know the story from Miriam, Heero,” Wufei began settling his slight frame.

 

Heero nodded, as they all settled once more, Heero wanting answer to a puzzle that had been plaguing this expedition from the beginning.

 

Quatre sat camera in hand, once more documenting everything, Zechs sat next to his master, holding him tightly.

 

“She said she had been dying from birth, while you where only diagnosed recently.” Heero elaborated softly.

 

Wufei nodded, wheezing softly “Yes, it has been a rapid degeneration, and there is nothing _they_ can do to slow it down.” He smiled wanly, “And inevitably as the end approaches, it comes with the fear.”

 

He pinned Heero with his dark, hollow stare, “You are absolutely right, I’m terrified to die. I wanted to know what comes after, what to expect.”

 

There was silence in the room, around them the house almost seemed to breatth, as if it was a living thing.

           

“I sought out doctor Peacecraft, she called herself the foremost authority on the paranormal. I thought she, of all people, could give me answers. What she gave me though, was an opportunity.”

 

A coughing fit took him then, Zechs holding him tightly, rubbing the fragile back face pulled in a pained expression. Sipping water Wufei settled once more breathing deep, his wheezing softer but no less labored.

 

Zechs picked up the story at this point, “She wanted to come to this house, to prove some sort of theory on haunted buildings absorbing the energy of the people who lived there, or something like that. She said she was getting together a team to come here, and offered irrefutable proof.”

 

Quatre open mouthed, hung on his every word, “What was the proof?”

 

The dark haired man chuckled mirthlessly, “Heero Yuy. She gave me your file, the one from when you where at the school. It said many things, but the most important, was you could see and talk to the dead. Only problem was no one had heard from you since you left the school.”

 

“It’s like a drama isn’t it?” Quatre whispered excited panning the camera to Heero, “Where did you drop off the face of the earth to?”

 

Heero looked at him blandly, “My father shipped me off to military school.”

 

“You’re in the military? Still serving?”

 

“Yes, on a four month leave before going back.”

 

“Back?”

 

“Iraq,” Duo spoke up, the camera turning to him.

 

“No way! Heero you see the dead and your in a war zone?” Quatre jumped the camera back to him.

 

“Little off topic here Quatre,” the brunette pointed back to Wufei and Zechs who where watching the exchange somewhat amused.

 

“Right sorry, go on guys couldn’t find Heero.”

 

Nodding Zechs began again, “She said he was key to whole thing, that he would offer the proof.”

 

Duo looked at Heero puzzled, the other shrugged he had no idea.

 

“I however did not get to be head of my company by trusting something on a whim. I had her checked out.” He gestured to Zechs to get out his bag, pulling open the case he handed over a file.

 

“Relena was not telling the complete truth. This wasn’t a field experiment for research. She’s a laughing stock at the university; they want her out and pulled her funding months ago. She is broke.” He placed the file on the table, “There was more, Jack Thornton at the time of his death was worth millions. Money that he reputed to keep in the house. At the end of his life, in his growing paranoia he didn’t trust banks.”

 

He gestured to file that Trowa and Heero where now looking through, bank statements, pictures you name it he had it.

           

“The money rumors surfaced about the time Ross owned the house. She hosted elaborate parties themed around finding the stash.”

 

Trowa set the papers down, “You’re telling me this is about money?”

 

Wufei nodded clasping shaky hands on the table, “I am pretty sure it is driven by money, but I also think she got in over her head.”

 

They all hummed in agreement.

 

“So if you knew about the money, why did you still agree to go along with this?” Duo asked the slumped man softly.

 

Wufei turned slowly to the longhaired brunette; “It was a tempting offer, if Heero was the real thing…” he trailed off shrugging thin shoulders.

           

“This is all very interesting, but we are still in a haunted house that may or may not have a demon in it. What are we going to do?” Quatre looked around as a gust of wind blew through the room, a mummer of voices following it.

 

“My money is on Heero,” Trowa turned to look at him solemnly, “What do we do?”

 

Heero closed his eyes rubbing his sore neck.

 

“Your asking a lot Trowa,” Duo said, standing up for his now lover? Boyfriend? The future seemed so distant.

 

Shrugging the detective kept up his steady green gaze. Duo was about to speak again, when a vision crashed through his skull.

 

_The room was terrifying._

_Dark, cold, the figure in white had her back to him._

_Duo was so scared he could barely whimper, he wanted to run, but the vision was pulling him forward._

_“No…” he breathed wanting to be gone._

_She was waiting for him, it was her pulling him forward._

_“Heero,” he said aloud. He was breathing harshly scared; she was turning now to face him. He didn’t want to see her face._

_Her profile was visible to him now, smirking red lips, a pale face. She turned further, her eyes a swirling darkness, that blood red mouth pulled a snarl sharp pointed teeth gnashing in his direction._

_Duo began to scream._

“Duo!” Heero was shaking him pale and worried, the stiff body in his arms had begun to shake then he started to scream.

 

“Heero!” coming out of the vision he sat straight up gasping and crying his nose dripping blood and a blinding headache behind his eyes.

 

“Heero!” Strong-arms where around him instantly, sobbing and bleeding he buried his face against Heero weeping uncontrollably.

 

 


	11. Time and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go, thanks all for the patience with me on this! Finish this one then turn to the sequel lol.

 

* * *

 

 

Trowa lead Quatre away from the pair, gently turning the camera away, “Trowa…” the blond began.

 

Heero missed what the tall man said. As Zechs wheeled Wufei after them, leaving them, relatively speaking, alone.

 

“Hey now, come on Duo it’s ok. You’re ok.” Whispering soft, nonsense words, he held the slim body until it stopped it’s trembling.

 

“It was terrible Heero,” came the watery voice, “ _She_ ’s horrifying, waiting for us.”

 

Duo knew he wasn’t making much sense, yet he couldn’t seem to pull himself together. Wiping his bloody nose, eye puffy and red he took a shaky breath trying again.

 

“ _She_ ’s here, waiting for us to come to her.”

 

Heero gently rubbed his arms and back soothingly, “Who is _she_?” he asked softly.

 

Duo’s brown wrinkled in thought, “I think it’s Barbra…or what was Barbra. It didn’t feel…”

 

“Human?” Heero finished for him.

 

Nodding Duo leaned into him silent for a long moment finding comfort in the contact, “Why are we on this dirty floor?” he asked softly breaking the silence.

 

There was a deep chuckle, “You fell, again…”

 

Duo groaned softly, “Can’t tell you how many times I’ve face planted.”

 

Heero winced squeezing him tight. He didn’t like that thought; he always wanted to catch Duo when he fell.

           

“Heero why did you come here?” Duo asked suddenly, needing to know the answer. “We all had reasons, but we never heard yours.”

 

Heero closed his eyes. He had been wondering when Duo was going to get around to asking.

 

“I…” he began, but stalled out as suddenly the floor began to heave.

 

“Oh!” Quatre cried as he fell into Trowa, “What’s happening!”

 

Helping Duo up, they headed towards the others, slowly navigating across the floor that was going up and down.

 

Above them the chandelier rattled, before crashing to the floor. Heero pushed Duo into Trowa, before dodging out the way as the dusty monstrosity shattered on the ground. There was a cackle somewhere above them, and Heero saw the eyeless women once more charging at him.

 

Bracing for the impact, he was suddenly flying into the sideboard.

           

Seeing Heero thrown, the others panicked. Fearful they looked for an enemy they could not see.

 

Duo felt the pressure on his chest moments before he went crashing into Quatre, the pair flung hard against the far wall. Winded and dazed Duo couldn’t move.

 

“Zechs!” Wufei cried in a panicked wheeze, before the thin man in his chair was tossed across the room. Hitting the wall hard, he collapsed to the floor like a rag doll.

 

Screaming in laughter, Heero watched as she once more disappeared gnashing her teeth.

 

Groaning painfully, Heero stood, this house was not being kind to him. Upright he hurried to Duo and Quatre.

 

“Ok?” Heero asked helping the dazed pair up.

 

“Think so,” Duo whispered shakily, “Someone came for us didn’t they?”

 

Nodding Heero heard his name called by Trowa. He and Zechs where huddled around the crumpled body of Wufei.

           

Hurrying over, Heero assessed the scene instantly; Wufei was not well.

 

The house shifted under then again.

 

“He’s not going to make it much longer is he.” Quatre said softly. Duo simply stared at the fine trickle of blood against the milk white skin. Wufei’s breathing labored and gasping.

 

“We need to find that room, and we need to get out.” Heero said fimly.

 

Nodding Trowa stood, “I’m with you.”

 

Quatre and Duo nodded too, looking scared but resolute.

 

“Zechs?” Heero asked softly, already knowing the answer.

 

“I stay.”

 

Nodding Heero patted him on the back gently, “We’ll hurry.”

 

The house heaved again, as the four ran from the room, Trowa speaking up, “I think I know where to start.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

The chanting was ceaseless.

 

That voice was terrifying. Thick like tar, and just as oily.

 

Relena could scream no more, her throat was raw and useless, her vocal cords beyond damaged.

 

Nobody was coming.

 

Crying hoarsely, she watched the glittering arch of the knife as it was pressed against her soft skin. The blade plunging into her chest. Gurgling she coughed, spraying blood.

 

Grinning, those black eyes watched, as blood red lips continued to chant. Grabbing the blade, claw like hands ripped it downwards, the thick red blood running off the table, and onto the floor.

           

With a final shudder, lifeless blue eyes looked pleadingly skyward.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Where are we headed?” Quatre panted following Trowa as they cleared the stairs turning left.

 

“Master bedroom,” he called running now despite the continued movement of the house.

 

“Does this hall seem longer?” Trowa asked Heero, “And possibly a little more alive?”

 

Heero nodded, “The longer we stay, the more alive the house seems to br.”

 

Rounding the corner, the only warning they had was an, “Oh shit,” from Heero before they were sent toppling like bowling pins. The beast man was back.

 

Jumping to his feet Heero squared to the ghost, “I’ll distract him, hurry!” turning he ran the opposite direction. He could hear the snarling, screaming close behind him, before the ghost sent him through the wall. The weak plaster gave way, but the support didn’t, and with a hard crack he was knocked out.

           

“Heero!” Duo screamed after the retreating figure.

 

“Come on!” Quatre cried pulling him forward, as all at once the wind, heaving floor, and the never-ending hallway came into perspective once more. They were there.

 

“Quick!”

 

Diving inside they slammed the door behind them breathing hard.

           

Quatre sank to the floor, running a shaky hand though his hair.

 

“We lost Heero,” Duo said, striding for the door, “I’m going after him.”

 

Trowa grabbed him, pulling Duo back, “Just wait a moment…”

 

-#-#-#-

           

Down the hall Heero was being pulled back to consciousness very urgently.

 

“Wha…” hands were pulling him up; staggering to his feet Heero winced. His head was pounding, and his vision kept fuzzing in and out.

 

Insistent hands where pushing him forward, but his blurry vision was beginning to come into focus once more.

 

“What?…Keleb?” the dead teen was still pushing him forward, pleadingly with him silently to move. Nodding in understanding Heero lurched forward.

 

“Yes, yes I’m going.”

 

Staggering down the hall, he braced himself on the wall as once more the floor began to move. Gathering his strength, he sagged again as the hallway seemed to bend and twist ahead of him.

 

Keleb was before him imploring.

 

Gritting his teeth, Heero set one foot in front of the other.

 

-#-#-#-

           

“I’m going Trowa, I’m not leaving him behind.”

 

Shrugging the other off he reached for the door, only to jump back as it burst inwards. A dusty, bloody figure falling inwards with a groan.

 

“Heero!” hurrying to help him, they felt the house gave a tremendous shudder, followed by what could only be described as a scream of rage.

 

“You ok Heero?” violet eyes looked at him worried. He had a huge gash above his eye, that was bleeding badly.

 

“Let me see,” Trowa joined them, gently prying the swelling eye open. The gash was deep, the blood seeping sluggishly.

 

“Going to need stitches for the cut, but the concussion is more worrisome.”

 

Duo hugged him tight, “Don’t ever do that again,” he whispered kissing his dusty bruised face.

 

“Try not too,” Heero mumbled.

 

Getting upright proved almost impossible without the aid of Duo the leaner man helping him upright.

 

“We need to get moving,” Trowa said leaning Heero into Duo.

 

Quatre was checking his camera over, “Why? And where?”

 

Heero began limping towards the fireplace, ignoring the screaming women on the bed hurling curses and threats.

 

“Keleb is going this way,” Heero explained reaching the large monstrosity. The open stone fireplace was ornately huge, and blackened with age. Leaning on Duo, he watched as the blond step through, disappearing to the left.

 

Starting forward he was stopped by the firm hand for Trowa, “I’ll take this one. To the left right?”

 

Nodding Heero watched as he stepped through the darkness eating him up.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Should have gone with them…” Wufei gasped out weakly.

 

He was not in good shape; his already frail body compromised by the illness, coupled with the throw had done things that Zechs didn’t want to think about.

 

“No, my place is with you.”

 

Afraid to move the small body and cause more damage, Zechs had simply gathered the man in his arms offering what comfort he could. Sitting in the dusty, horror house he held the shivering man close, as the walls moved and cried around them.

 

“Always with you,” he whispered pressing a kiss to the other’s temple.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“I can’t think of a better idea then walking down a dark, ominous, stone stairway in a haunted house.” Quatre sighed with thinly veiled sarcasm, camera once more in hand.

 

“Careful,” Duo mumbled holding Heero close, but worried about him all the same.

 

Reaching the bottom they came up against a solid wooden door.

 

“Ready?” Trowa mumbled pulling against the door, the house shuddered once more, horrible screaming as the door stuck fast.

 

“Come on,” Heero grunted, as the two men heaved moving slowly as it began to give way. The rusted hinges crying out, as they pulled harder. With a final push it gave way, and the door crashed open.

           

It was dark inside.

 

“Just a sec,” Quatre mumbled before he turned on his camera light. The small light enough for Trowa to find matches and candles.

 

They fanned out searching, Quatre moved around the room zooming in on books, and papers not understanding a single thing written on them.

 

“All these weird symbols again Duo,” he called; turning his attention to jars filled with things he didn’t even want to consider. Finished the outside of the room, he turned towards the dark object dominating the middle of the room. Stepping forward, he heard a soft squish.

 

“What the…” pointing the camera at this feet, he could just make out the dark puddle beneath his feet.

 

“What’s wrong?” Trowa called as he and Duo, continued to sift through papers on the desk. Nearby Heero sat in a chair, holding the sleeve of his sweater to his bleeding head.

 

“Standing in something,” Quatre mumbled, squinting at it. Stepping forward he slipped, reaching out to grab the dark object to steady himself.

 

“Whoa!” he cried, his hand coming down on something soft and unpleasant.

           

Freezing Quatre raised his camera slowly, hesitantly. The light trailing upwards, across something that looked like stone, a table…to a pale arm dangling over the side.

 

Heart stuttering in his chest, he panned further upwards.

 

The familiar blue shirt, the long blonde hair…now lank and caked with that dark liquid. Lifeless blue eyes staring upwards, face frozen in silent horror.

 

It took three heartbeats for his terrified mind to process, but when it did, Quatre was screaming.

 

Heero dozing was immediately on his feet, gun drawn hurrying towards the blonde. Trowa and Duo looked over, glancing from the black barrel of Heero’s gun to the bright camera light on what was once Relena.

 

“Oh my god,” Duo closed his eyes turning away.

 

Unfazed Trowa moved forward, “Think she’s already dead Dirty Harry.”

 

Heero lowered his weapon, “Sorry, reflex.”

 

Quatre had gone into shock, his mind trying to reject the reality he was seeing.

 

“Hey you ok?” Trowa asked gently, pulling him away slowly.

 

“She,” Quatre stuttered.

 

“Yeah,” Trowa answered calmly.

 

“She’s dead,”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Her insides…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m going be sick,” turning Quatre leaned over heaving.

 

Heero held Duo close.

 

“Did you know?” Duo asked softly, pointedly not looking at the torn open body on the table.

 

“Haven’t seen her no,” Heero said just as quietly, wondering why she had been gutted.

 

“Why was she…” Quatre asked from across the room, hands on his knees.

 

“Either an alien popped out of there, or it was a sacrifice.” Duo mumbled a picture of the women with swirling black eyes springing to his mind.

           

Shrugging out of his sweater, Heero laid it over the women tied to the table.

 

“We still don’t know what we are looking for.” Quatre mumbled, moving to the safety of the table, with the others.

 

Heero collapsed back onto his chair beyond tried. Leaning back against the wall, he drifted in and out of sleep, despite the warning of a concussion.

 

“He’s sleeping again,” Quatre muttered.

 

Duo glanced over, he was more then a little worried about Heero. His visions had unfortunately, come true so far, the bruised knuckles, the bloody gash…all that was missing was whatever was trying to kill them.

 


	12. Confusion and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there only one more chapter to go. This one is a lot of excitement and build up. Only one more to go after this one.

 

 

* * *

 

“Master?” A gentle hand shook the fragile figure, distant black eyes opening and closing slowly.

 

“Come on Wufei! Stay with me!” Zechs clutched the limp body closer, straining to hear the slowing wheezy gurgle.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Maybe we’re looking at this wrong, maybe it’s not in the papers.” Quatre mumbled rubbing tired eyes.

 

“I mean in horror movies, sometimes it’s like, the house itself. Sometimes it’s the ghosts…or some weird idol they find in the basement.”

 

Trowa looked at him keenly, “What do you mean?”

 

Quatre leaned against the bench; “I mean in horror movies there’s always a reason the house is evil. An Indian burial ground, like in _Amityville Horror._ Or super haunted with a bunch of the dead like _Thirteen Ghosts._ Or perhaps the dumbest reason ever, an evil idol like in _Return to House on Haunted Hill.”_

Duo froze mind suddenly running.

 

Trowa seemed impressed, “You watch a lot of horror movies.”

 

The blond snorted, “Yup, but that sure isn’t doing us any good. There’s a dead girl on the table, a half dead solider in the corner, an empath, a detective, and a pre-cog standing here trying to figure out a house of hell. Sounds like a bad joke.”

           

Duo who’d been listening, suddenly lurched forward grabbing Quatre by his shirt, “What did you say about an idol?”

 

Blinking in surprise Quatre wracked his brain, “Ummm…oh in _Return to House on Haunted Hill,_ there’s this evil demonic idol in the basement they have to get rid of. God awful sequel, even though Bruce Campbell was in it…”

 

 

“Shut up,” Duo mumbled moving to the pile of paper on the deck. “What was it Wufei said that Relena had said?”

 

Trowa opened his notebook flipping through it, “He said ‘Heero was the key’, or at least that was the plan.”

 

Duo was nodding, “Right but why? What is it about Heero?” Trowa and Quatre looked at each other not following.

 

“This is it,” hurrying to Heero he gently shook him awake. “Heero, still with us?”

 

Starting, Heero nodded sitting up, “Sorry, just so tired…”

 

Nodding in understanding, Duo held out the drawings to the others, “It’s here just can’t…” he trailed off as suddenly a piece of paper lifted on it’s own from the mess on the table.

 

“Umm…” Quatre pulled up his camera, pointing it to where the paper was.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

There was a figure on his camera screen holding the paper. A teenage boy with shaggy blond hair, cloudy blue eyes, and a dirty white t-shirt. Trowa and Duo looked at the screen mouths open/.

 

“Keleb!” Duo connect, the dead boy nodding slowly neck bobbing oddly.

           

“Keleb what am I missing?” Duo pleaded.

 

The boy held out the paper, before pointing to Heero.

 

Hesitantly Duo stepped forward, carefully taking the paper. It was full of symbols he didn’t understand, and the picture in the center was a rock or a crystal of some sort. Illegible notes scrawled along the outer edges..

 

“He’s pointing at Heero again, looking really upset.” Quatre said, unable to keep the awe out of his voice.

 

Hurrying back to the camera Duo saw Keleb facing Heero, the big man slumped to the floor breathing shallow.

 

 

“Heero!” Duo hurried to his side, “Come on love wake up, please.” Gently he patted the pale face, wiping the blood away.

 

Blue eyes rolled open heavily, “Tired,” he mumbled, “No energy.”

 

Duo looked stunned, “Energy oh my god…” he looked frantically to Quatre and Trowa, “Energy! Heero is the key!”

 

The pair stared at him confused.

 

“Heero is like a reactor for the dead, he gives them energy, he’s feeding the house!”

 

Quatre’s mouth dropped, “Relena needed him to wake the house.”

 

Nodding frantically Keleb pointed to the other side of the room. “He’s pointing again to the other side of the room.”

 

Duo struggled to help Heero up, “Come on Heero, we got to go. We need to find that thing and get rid of it.”

 

Trowa and Quatre followed them. They came up to a solid wall, “What the hell?” the blond muttered touching the solid mass as if it would move.

 

“I’ve been here…” Trowa said, something connecting in his mind. He pounded the wall, “There’s a secret room on the other side, I was here as I was a kid. I followed her down here…”

 

Quatre looked at him nonplused, “What?”

 

Frantic fingers began scrabbling against the wall, “She lead me here, I’ve been having nightmares, and memory lapses since we got here.”

 

Still not understanding the detective’s disjointed words Quatre did the only thing he could, he touched his cheek gently.

 

Pictures flooded his head.

 

_A small boy, with green eyes to large for his face. A women weaving and staggering pulling the small boy, warning him to stay close with slurred words._

_She was putting things in a bag._

_A woman appeared, but he couldn’t see her face clearly. She was beckoning the young boy down the stairs, through the room…through the wall._

_Coaxing him closer, she smiled widely reaching out._

 

Pulling back he shook his head, “Why in gods name did your mother bring you here?”

 

A bitter smile twisted Trowa’s lips, “Needed money, and there was still some valuables here…”

 

Quartre blinked, Trowa’s emotions still boiling around in his head, the sadness the fear…it was overwhelming. Quickly he pressed his lips to the taller man’s, quick and desperate the contact didn't last long.

 

Surprised they both stalled staring.

 

“Love scene later guys, we need to get through this wall,” Duo called amused. Feeling the Heero lull against him.

 

Blushing the looked away, as they began feeling around trying to find some sort of latch. Heero leaning against the wall, provided no help as he breathed slowly as if asleep already.

 

“Stay with me Heero, talk to me.” Duo spoke to himself softly, the stones seeming to shudder under his fingers.

 

“Yup,” he slurred in response eyes not opening.

 

Quatre chuckled hollowly, “Sounds like he’s drunk,” Trowa hummed in absent agreement.

 

“Heero you never said why you came here,” Duo reminded him of their conversation earlier.

 

“Yeah Heero, what made you come on this relaxing vacation?” Quatre asked on his knees pushing at rocks.

 

Suddenly standing up straight Heero looked at the long haired man, “It was Duo, I came to make sure Duo would be alright.” His declaration seemed to sap whatever strength he had left, mumbling he sagging against the wall again.

 

Stunned Duo opened his mouth to answer, when the wall began to rattle, and slide apart.

 

Heero still leaning against the rock fell inwards before Duo could grab him, the big man landing in something soft and squishy.

 

“Gross,” Quatre commented pulling him up off the floor.

 

The room was dark, but not quiet. There was a sound like a beating or pulsing.

 

“There it is,” Duo motioned them forward, to a small glowing something on a pedestal.

           

“Right lets get it, and get out of here,” Trowa said briskly striding towards it.

 

Heero pulling on reserve strength, happened to glance towards the far side of the room.

 

“Shit!” his two favorite ghosts where back… the beast man and the eyeless lady. “Trowa no!’

 

Heero watched helplessly as the beast man reach out grabbing Trowa’s out stretched arm. There was a gut wrenching snap followed by a tittering from the women.

 

Trowa grunted in pain falling to his knees.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Quatre was beside him, staring wide eyed, at the bone poking out from his forearm, “Oh god,” tugging off his sweater he wrapped it around the now ashen man’s arm.

 

“Heero who’s here?” Duo called looking around frightened, unable to see the eyeless women circling towards him.

 

“Duo, it’s her again …” hurrying forward Heero didn’t reach him, before she did viciously scratching across his face. Crying out he grabbed his face blood running between his fingers.

 

“Heero we need to get out!” Quatre cried.

 

Nodding Heero dodged towards the blond, “When I say go, run the other way.”

 

Nodding he waited for the signal, “Now!”

 

Quatre headed towards the pedestal first, only to be grabbed by his throat and thrown backwards.

           

Heero’s on the other side used the distraction, his hand closed around the hard little thing before he too was thrown backwards. Clutching hard to whatever was in his hand.

 

There was a grinding scream from somewhere in the house.

 

“We got to go!” Heero yelled.

 

The wind whipped them Quatre scrambling to his feet grabbed Trowa hauling him upwards. Heero gabbed Duo, seeing the perfectly parallel scratches scoring his beautiful face, staining pale skin red. As if in slow motion all four man began to run.

 

“Go!”

 

They crashed back into the other room, slipping on the puddle of blood. Quatre sliding went down face first, Trowa landing on top of him.

 

“Oh god Heero!” Duo yelled looking down, the puddle was bigger now, the blood bubbling and rolling around his ankles.

 

Quatre was drowning.

 

Reaching out one-armed Trowa hauled him up, gasping and sputtering, blond hair now matted and red. “Oh my god that was nasty,” he cried coughing.

 

The house gave another scream, Heero looked around wild eyed, “She’s coming move.”

 

They got going again, slipping and scrambling up the wet stairs. Duo holding Heero’s shirt tightly, terrified of being separated. His face hurt badly, and blood was stinging his eyes. But he clung gamely on.

 

The rumbling was getting worse, and the shrieking behind them sent a chill of fear through all four men.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Something’s not right…” Zechs mumbled feeling the house tremble and shake, hearing the screams of rage. Obviously the others had done something,

 

“There coming back I’m sure,” he assured the small form his arms. Giving one a final shudder dark eyes clouded over, strained lungs finally easing with his final breath.

 

“Wufei? Wufei!”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Shit, shit!’ Quatre cursed supporting Trowa as they fell into the bedroom, panting and terrified.

 

Duo followed propelled out of the stairwell, Heero lunging out seconds before the stairs under him disappeared completely. Hanging above a drop he didn’t want to think about, he scrabbled for purchase. Before the blood soaked blond and brunette pulled him up.

 

“Keep going!” Heero yelled over the noise, pushing them out the room, ignoring the burned women stalking after them.

 

Reaching the hall they hurried best they could, the house bucking and raging around them, towards the stairs.

           

“Oh shit…” rounding the corner Heero stopped dead.

 

They where all waiting.

 

Including the recent ghost of Relena, dead eyes glaring at him resentfully, as pale arms held her abdomen, entrails spilling between splayed fingers.

 

“There’s a bunch of ghosts in front of us isn’t there.” Quatre asked wearily.

 

“Yes,” Heero choked out.

 

“On the count of three run,” he said shakily. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself.

 

“Three!” Heero yelled rushing forward.

           

What followed was utter chaos.

 

Three of them could not see their attackers. Heero watched as they where thrown, scratched, clawed, and beaten back again and again. Not enough to kill simply enough to keep them where they where. As if something was playing with them, waiting for… he didn’t want to think about it.

 

Slowly they got unsteadily to their feet, resigned to their fate. This is where they would die.

 

“ _Get ready to run Heero_.”

 

Heero whipped around his sore neck protesting, “Wufei?”

 

The others looked up wearily; Duo was the first to clue in. “Oh no…”

 

Heero watched as the black haired man stepped forward, joined by another. Heero recognized the blond teen.

 

“Get ready,” Heero echoed, waiting, watching as two raced forward pinning the others.

 

“Go, go!”

 

They made it to the stairs hurrying down; Heero sliding the last little bit was grabbed up by Duo. Limping to the living room Duo felt déjà vu grip him, the vision he had when he first seen Zechs playing out before his eyes.

 

The blond crying silently on the floor, the limp body unmoving in his arms. He was saying speaking but they couldn’t hear over the howl of the wind.

           

Rushing in they reached him in time to hear the soft words, “I love you, I love you…never told you.”

 

Duo felt his heart break, “We need to go Zechs.”

 

Shaking his head, he clutched the body closer, “No my place is with him.”

 

The screaming was closer, filling the room, ringing in their ears.

 

“We need to go now!” Heero yelled, looking around, waiting for it, it was getting colder and colder.

 

Shivering Quatre looked around, “They’re coming …”

 

The screaming had reached them, and suddenly she was there. Red lips, pointed teeth, and those gaping black holes for eyes. Heero straightened more scared then he’d ever been in his life.

 

“Heero I see that…” Quatre whispred, unable to make his voice work the way he wanted it too.

 

Zechs glanced over too horrified.

 

There was mist hanging in the room now, forming around her, caressing her, she gnashed her teeth pointing a long pale finger at Heero.

 

“No,” he said trembling, but standing his ground all the same. The formless mists began to take shape then, the figures beginning to solidify around her. Beast man, the eyeless women, the hanging man, the burned women, and Relena.

 

“Hail Mary full of grace…” Duo began crossing himself.

 

Reaching out the women flicked her fingers, Trowa and Quatre collapsing to the floor as if pinned. Duo too felt a weight settling on him, pulling him lower. Kneeling he looked up dazed. Heero had pulled his gun, pointing it at the women.

 

He had hoped to god this vision wouldn’t come true.

 

“Let us go,” Heero yelled.

 

She laughed then deep, masculine, those void like eyes betraying nothing, as the ghosts around her began to advance. He could see Trowa and Quatre struggling up like him, weighed down by some invisible force, while Zechs simply sat holding his master tight oblivious to all around him.

 

“I’ll smash it,” Heero tried pulling out whatever it was they had taken from that room.

 

The ghosts advanced, reaching for them.

 

Dropping Heero set it on the ground before smashing it with the butt of his gun. There was an unearthly cry, the women growing mad now, wanting to end this. The weight lifted, and the others stood shakily Heero out front gun drawn.

 

“Didn’t work…” Quatre said softly scared, he grabbed Trowa’s good hand preparing for the end.

 

“Heero,” Duo gasped, as a new blond figure joined Heero, his neck at an unnatural angle Keleb.

 

The dark haired lady hissed.

 

Another appeared beside Keleb, the man in the tux, then a girl in a nightgown, with white ribbons in her long black hair.

 

Duo heard a gasp to his right; Zechs was on his feet hand covering his mouth as he stared past Heero to a black haired figure standing beside him.

 

“ _Make sure he gets out,”_ Wufei smiled at him before moving forward to join the girl with dark hair.

 

Two more ghosts appeared on either side of Heero. “ _We’ll hold them Sir, get out_.”

 

Duo’s jaw dropped as he saw the two soldiers move forward.

 

The woman was beside herself, pointed teeth snarled, she pointed towards them, the ghosts no longer obeying.

 

 

“ _We need a little more sir, and we can all be free from here_.”

 

Nodding Heero reached out grabbing Duo’s hand, the long haired man feeling a warm tingle run down his arm. Quatre grabbed his other hand, and Duo felt the surge, Heero amplifying and pushing it outwards.

 

“ _Now_!” Wufei called as the ghosts began to circle her, a sudden eruption of flame that catching the body of the women, and melting it like wax.

 

“Run!” Heero yelled, grabbing a stunned Zechs as they raced out to the main hall.

 

The house was really vibrating now, her shrill screaming going on and on. Racing for the door they ran head long into it, the house fighting them once more. With a valiant pull and a groan of effort Heero put his back into it rewarded when it exploding inward.

 

“ _Quickly_ ,” the teenager was at the entrance again, the boy in the yard reaching for them.

 

The ghost heaved them out, as slipping and sliding they tumbled down the front stair collaping in the drive, as the door slammed close.

 

The house silent.

 


	13. Farwell and Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so here it is! The conclusion! I have written a sequel to this one, and I think I will work on getting it up next, just need to think of a name for the series. If you can't wait you can always read the sequel on ff.net, same pen name. It's called Deadman Walking. As for the one, enjoy the conclusion! Thanks for all the support, and wonderful feedback.

 

* * *

 

Panting Heero lay on his back looking up at the stars; it was night again.

 

Pushing shakily to his feet, Heero holstered his gun, looking back at the dark ominous building and wanting to weep with relief.

 

Zechs sat nearby looking shaken and grey, staring at the house that had taken his master.

 

Duo leaned into Heero looking hesitant.

 

“It’s not done,” Heero mumbled.

 

Quatre helping a weak Trowa to stand, glanced over “What do you mean?”

 

As they watched the house seemed to expand, and contract the door flinging open again. Duo gave a low cry, the women stood there, or what had been women. A bent and twisted creature with black eyes, unnaturally long arms grasping as she wailed, and screamed reaching for them.

 

Heero reached for his gun again, arms feeling as if they weighed a thousand pounds. Fumbling his movements stalled as suddenly many arms closed around the demon; pulling her back into the house.

 

Disappearing from view there was a back draft that knocked them all back to the ground while the door slammed closed.

 

Groaning Heero sat up; “Ok?” he turned to Duo who was curling in on himself.

 

“Think so,” he gasped.

 

Turning back to the house, Heero caught sight of five ghostly figures. Standing slowly he reached down helping Duo up, “Can you see?’ he asked softly turning him to the house. Gasping violet eyes widened.

 

Quatre gave a low moan, “No more dead please…”

 

Trowa groaned cradling his arm, and Zechs stood frozen.

 

As Heero watched the ghosts of the men he’d once served with Foss and Lancer changed. Becoming once more, whole young men, wearing their dress blues.

 

“ _Debt repaid Sir_ ,” with a salute they vanished,

 

“ _Thank you, for everything_ ,” the girl was young and beautiful in her summer dress, no longer pale and weak. She smiled and waved to Heero. The male beside her was young and full of life, well built and radiant.

 

“Wufei…” Zechs staggered forward tear stained face looking up at him. “I never got to say… I love you,” he whispered.

 

The dark haired man fading now, smiled, “ _I know…I always knew. We’ll see each other again Zechs…someda_ y.” With a small sad smile he was gone. Zechs falling to his knees in sorrow.

 

The final figure stepped towards them, changing as he went. Once lank blond hair, turning vibrant as it curled slightly, bouncing as he moved. His neck no longer bent, Keleb looked like he had at the age of seventeen.

 

He paused before Heero, “ _Thank you.”_

 

Heero grinned, finally hearing him speak.

 

 _“It was all you. Your energy gave us a chance to break free of her. Thank you for saving us._ ”

 

There was a cry then drawing the dead teens attention, “ _Keleb_!”

 

The once beaten figure ran towards the blond changing as he went, young and virile they met in a tight embrace. Tears in clear green eyes they too began to fade out, and final whispered _thank you_ hanging in the still night.

 

“Can we get out of here now?” Quatre asked wearily.

 

Heero nodded, adrenaline draining as suddenly he felt drained, weak, as well as every cut and bruise on his body.

 

“Hospital,” Heero breathed as they all piled into the Benz. They where tired, dirty, and wounded, but thankful Zechs had the foresight to hold onto the keys.

 

Leaning against Heero, Duo closed his eyes, “No one is going to believe us.”

 

Quatre gave a low chuckle patting the camera around his neck. “Oh, I think we can convince them.”

 

The keys jangled as Zechs popped them into the ignition, “If this was a real horror movie, the car wouldn’t start.” The blond joked hollowly as he turned the motor over. The car gave a valiant effort to start, before going silent.

 

They all froze.

 

Taking a deep breath Zechs keyed the car again with shaking hands. The engine finally turning over, and roaring to life.

 

“Oh God…” Quatre mumbled heart thumping in his throat.

 

The others laughed with hysterical relief as the dark car rolled into the moonlit night.

 

-#-#-#-

 

3 Months Later…

                        

“Ohhh…” the sweet moan enough to drive him wild.

 

The soft body pressed him was all sex. Callused palms rubbed Duo’s naked erection as his pert bottom rubbed against his own aching cock.

 

“Heero!” long pale arms reached up tangling in shaggy locks, as the slender man begged without words.

 

Heero’s slick fingers teased Duo’s tight opening, making the other moan as they plunged in and out stretching him. Biting his lip Duo rocked back against the teasing fingers, begging with his body for his lover to end this torture.

 

Leaning forward he gripped the headboard on his bed, raising his hips in a blatant invitation, “Fuck me Heero!” he moaned.

           

At the end of his own endurance, Heero foind himself quickly lining up and he was sliding inch by inch inside.

 

“Ahhh…” wiggling to adjust Duo bit his lip, as Heero began to thrust in an out of him. Leaning forward he raised his hips higher, suddenly recalling the vision he had moments before they had sex in that godforsaken house. Gasping as Heero hit his sweet spot, all thoughts fled. All he could focus on was the touch, the smell…of his lover as the moved together.

 

Heero’s pace increased, movements erratic as he felt his orgasm crept up on him. Grunting he reached around gripping Duo.

 

“Come for me baby,” he murmured biting his ear, as rough gripped Duo’s weeping erection once more.

 

“Oh Heero…” he cried, as it took no more then two quick jerks and he was cumming.

 

Behind him he felt Heero shudder thrusting deep once more, before he was spilling hotly inside.

 

Panting Duo released the headboard, leaning back against the strong chest behind him. Resting a head on a well muscled shoulder, he turned his face to pressed against his sweat slick neck.

 

“Don’t go,” Duo mumbled licking salty sweat from his lover.

 

“Wish I didn’t have too.” Heero whispered, holding Duo tight as they collapsed to the bed. Cuddling his lover close, kissing him softly.

           

It had been three months since their escape from certain death, and the night they had rolled into the hospital.

 

Quatre had been treat for some minor bumps, and rather serious bruises. Duo had required a some stitches on his face. Trowa had a serious compound fracture of the arm, one that had needed pins, screws, and metal plating to reset. Heero had needed stitches in his cut, care of broken ribs, but had been hospitalized for extreme exhaustion.

 

He’d slept for nearly three days straight, waking to find his room full of bodies. Like returning soldiers who had seen hell together they had been hesitant to part ways, worried and scared of what was to come next.

           

Despite their feeling however, they had been forced to part. Zechs needed to see to the Chang Cooperation, to put his deceased masters affairs in order. Quatre had swore he wasn’t leaving Trowa until he was fully healed, and maybe not even then.

 

While Duo had taken Heero home, where they hadn’t been apart since.

 

“I’ll be back in six months, give you time to finish your thesis.” Heero assured him with a soft smile.

 

Duo smiled, “No, I need to start all over. I have a new topic.”

 

Heero was surprised, “Oh yeah? What’s the new topic?”

 

Duo smiled even wider, leaning in he stopped a hair’s breath from Heero’s lips, “You.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“ _Dead Rising_ ,” Duo said looking at his boyfriend expectantly.

 

“That’s a game love,” Heero explained with a chuckle. Duo had been trying to come up with a title for his new paper all morning. Bouncing names off Heero as he’d helped him pack, and now as they waited on the tarmac with other soldier’s bound back to combat.

 

Dressed in full fatigues Heero watched solemnly as the coffins where carried off first, followed by some lost souls not ready to let go.

 

“Are you…” Duo trailed off as Heero nodded saluting as they passed by.

 

“Don’t know how you do it…being in a war zone.”

 

Shrugging Heero wrapped an arm around Duo, “Doesn’t matter, the dead are dead and I can’t change that.”

           

“Hey you weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye!”

 

Turning in surprise, they recognized the voice, and the energetic blond waving at them. Wearing a tight pink _Last Unicorn_ shirt today, black army cap, and tight, tight black jeans. On his arm the recognized Trowa dressed in a black suit, his arm in a sling. Duo could just make out the glint of his badge clipped to his belt.

 

“You really are a detective, thought you where making it up,” Heero teased slapping hands and pulling the tall man into a hug.

 

“Was going to say the same about you solider boy,” the detective returned.

 

Quatre wrapped an arm around Duo the long haired man glancing at him, “No horror movie shirt today?”

 

Quatre raised an eyebrow, “Have you seen the _Last Unicorn_? Movie is terrifying.”

 

Laughing Duo turned to Heero with a gasp, “ _Dead and Gone_ ,”

 

Heero laughed “Lame,”

 

Interest piqued Quatre looked between them “What’s dead and gone?”

 

Heero grinned “Duo’s titles.”

 

Trowa looked like he was ready to ask, when Heero held him off, “Don’t ask, how’s the wing?”

 

The tall man sighed, “Stiff and sore, but getting better everyday.”

           

Across the tarmac they had finished unloading, as the men began to say their final farewells.

 

“ _Dead Rights_ …no _Dead Reckoning_.” Quatre said getting into the sprit of things.

 

Rolling his eyes Trowa gave Heero a one armed hug, “Come back in a state we can all see.”

 

Quatre was next pulling him tight, squeezing the breath out of him. “Come back you big lug,” parting Quatre gave him a cheeky kiss on the mouth, “Can even bring us ghosts.”

 

Parting Heero turned to Duo, about to begin his goodbye’s when a new voice interrupted.

 

“Hey! Glad I didn’t miss you.”

 

They all turned to see a familiar big man in a business suit jogging towards them.

 

“Zechs?” Quatre called with a grin.

 

“One and only, wanted to see you off Heero, and wish you all the best.”

 

Heero shook his had, “Congratulations to you heard you’re head of a big company now.”

 

Smiling sadly Zechs shrugged modestly, “Come back, and I’ll give you a job anytime.”

           

Goodbye’s said, the others moved away allowing the couple some privacy. Leaning down Heero rested their foreheads together, as he smiled into violet eyes.

 

“Come back to me,” Duo whispered.

 

Smiling Heero closed his eyes “Been an eventful leave.”

 

Laughing sadly Duo nodded, “I love you Heero.”

 

Clear violet eyes searched blue, “I have for a long time…I’m…sorry it took a haunted house to get us together.”

 

Heero kissed soft lips, “I can’t regret it. Love you always.”

 

They kissed on last time, “I’ll come back, soon.” Heero promised.

 

Hefting his rucksack he waved to the others before turning towards the plane.

 

Quatre, Trowa, and Zechs moved forward to stand silently by Duo. Wiping tears from his eyes he tired to smile as his lover went to war. Curious when his lover hesitated turning back.

 

“Duo,” he called back the other perking up, “ _Bringing Out the Dead_ …” blinking in shock the long haired man grinned.

 

But Heero was already onboard and gone.

 

“ _Bringing Out the Dead_ , that is a great name.” Quatre mumbled sounding impressed.

 

“Be safe,” Duo whispered waving as the plane took off disappearing into the bright morning sun.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Fingers stilled on the keyboard, the room suddenly silent without the sounds of clicking.

 

Duo had been working steady on his new paper for almost a week now, the words flowing easily. As he recalled the events of his time at the Manor, with horrifying detail, the memories making him a little unsettled.

 

The sudden creak came again, “Hello?” he called a cold sweat breaking out on his body.

 

Trying to dismiss it as an overactive imagination, he turned back to his laptop. Only to be stopped again by the noise.

 

“Calm down Duo, just the wind.” He chided himself, knowing he’d been on edge lately, reliving his forty-eight hours of hell.

           

Walking towards the bedroom on silent socked feet, he pushed the door open slowly.

 

“Nothing here,” he muttered glancing around the neat room feeling a shiver of relief, “You’re just a chicken.”

 

Turning back he took a single step towards his desk before freezing.

 

Terror rooting him to the spot.

 

Before him the figure of a women, wearing a high necked old fashioned dress. Long pale fingers twitched, her black hair seemed to hover around her as she slowly turned towards him. That blood red smile stretching her lips…black soulless eyes focused on Duo.

 

“Oh please no…” he breathed barely above a whisper.

 

Her smile grew wider.

 

END?


End file.
